


Do You Remember?

by Kawaiibooker



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 39
Words: 29,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6602437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaiibooker/pseuds/Kawaiibooker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of drabbles and prompt responses posted on tumblr. Sorted by post date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Betsy

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed.
> 
> This is what I do when my brain is too mush to write longer fics... Most of these are Vkaz, so I marked the chapters for the other ships. Please check the individual tags for the chapters before reading!
> 
> You can always hit me up on [my tumblr](http://kawaiibooker.tumblr.com) for prompts and stuff!! ([Fanfiction tag](http://kawaiibooker.tumblr.com/tagged/mgs%20fanfiction) // [Ask box](http://kawaiibooker.tumblr.com/ask))

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [polyphaga](http://archiveofourown.org/users/polyphaga).
> 
> Tags: Crack, Fluff, Diamond Dogs Goat Security™

Equipping Big Boss with the Fulton recovery system had been Miller’s idea. After all, it had served MSF well before and they needed to get their recruits to Mother Base somehow, right? Right.

He didn’t think long about accepting the NGO’s request for Diamond Dogs’ help; Snake was good at spotting and trapping animals, they all knew that – if they had the possibility to save some of the endangered species during missions, who was he to say no? Besides, the pay covered the expenses well enough and then some.

There was only one flaw in this, and that’s Venom Snake himself. Whatever the reason, the man had become awfully soft-hearted towards animals considering he used to hunt down and kill anything that proved to be even slightly edible to survive in the past. _Well_ , you might think, _that’s not so bad, right? He’s saving the animals now, so that should help with the objective of the mission!_

Wrong. You see, what happened was that Snake went hopelessly overboard, right from the start. It didn’t take a full month for the NGO to regret their decision of hiring someone so… animal friendly because they were downright flooded with sheep and wolves and birds of all kinds, sent directly from Afghanistan with kind regards from the Boss.

When the plans for an Animal Conservation Platform landed on Miller’s desk, he first thought it was a joke – then, he saw the massive payment the NGO had attached to it and he shrugged. A zoo on Mother Base? Why not?

It was built in record time and the animals kept coming: Exotics like okapis and zebras from Central Africa or the legendary white bear Snake pumped twenty tranq rounds into before it went down. The zoo became quite popular amongst the soldiers, even if they were only allowed to go there for their officially scheduled shore leave.

But then again, the pens filled up faster than the NGO could empty them. Miller kept telling Snake time and time again to reduce the amount of animals he fultons but to no avail. It takes the arrival of one very ordinary, dull brown goat to snap his thread of patience completely.

“Boss? A word”, he grits out when said man jumps out of the chopper, looking eager to finish up whatever business is left so he can visit the new arrivals – not the people, mind you, but the animals.

Big Boss blinks in surprise at his annoyed tone but nods, indicating he’s listening.

“What did I tell you about the animals?” Miller snaps, narrowing his eye at the way Snake’s expression blanks. “There’s no use in playing dumb, Snake, you know exactly what I mean. The dog is alright, he’ll at least be useful eventually, but the goat needs to go.”

“Kaz, listen. I know Betsy looks like nothing special, but it was a really tight call to get her out of there. I can’t just send her back…” It’s ridiculous how close the expression on that scarred face comes to a puppy-eyed look.

Miller tightens his lips. “Betsy… You named it?! Tell me one good reason why we should keep it. _One_. Go.”

“Ocelot said goats are good at guarding things. The zoo has no security, right? There you go. Saving the species and providing security - killing two birds with one stone.” Snake nods to himself, approving of his own reasoning.

“That’s the kind of security you want–?!” Miller takes a calming breath. “You know what. No. What else?”

The Boss huffs. “Fine. Goats are calm and upbeat. That could be useful to help treat PTSD, don’t you think? Betsy is perfectly good company, I can attest to that myself. The soldiers will love her.” He sounds almost petulant by the end of his small speech, a light frown marring his brow.

“The soldiers will laugh in our faces if we suggest they spend time with a _goat_. Good try, but nope. Got another one?” He feels a satisfied smile creep on his lips as Snake thinks for a long while, scouring his brain for the fact that will save his new pet.

The smile disappears as the Boss’s face lights up with a sudden idea. He starts searching his pockets for something… Miller has to suppress a groan. _What now?_

“Here. Try to deny _this_ ”, Snake says as he holds out a creased photo in front of Miller’s eyes. He takes it and tilts it to be able to see it better.

It’s a picture of the goat in all its glory. Black, beady eyes look hopefully into the camera from an admittedly cute face; its – _her_ – brown coat shines in the Afghan sun, suspiciously clean for a wild animal. Despite all his objections, a warm feeling blooms in Miller’s chest. _Betsy fits her well_ , he thinks and can’t help but smile the slightest bit at the photo.

“Ha!” The photo is snatched out of his hand. Miller blinks sheepishly at Snake’s smug grin. “You like her, I saw the smile. Game over, Kaz.”

Miller opens his mouth to protest, but then just deflates. It’s apparent the goat – _Betsy_ , a small voice in his mind says – makes the Boss happy… Shouldn’t that be enough?

“Hmpf! Keep her, then!” he says, turning on his heels. He ignores Snake’s good natured chuckle behind him.


	2. Do Not Touch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [snowquill](http://snowquill.tumblr.com/). There's [art for this](http://snowquill.tumblr.com/post/140278245913/stick-figure-minimalistic-and-very-artsy-comic-for) by her, too.
> 
> Tags: Crack, Venom!Whump (technically), No Platypodes Were Hurt For This Fic (Only Venom)

****“Boss, mission complete. Well done.”

“Thanks, Kaz. Listen, I’d like to take the chance to check out some of the animals here…”

“Hmpf, of course. Go ahead, the chances of another mission in Australia are pretty slim. Do keep in mind that we can’t fulton the large ones over such a long distance, though.”

“Got it. Anything else I should keep in mind?”

“Can’t think of anything right now. Let me wake up Ocelot… If there’s one thing that man knows, it’s useless animal facts.”

“Kaz…”

“Don’t ‘Kaz’ me, V. Be right back.”

“Alright.”

*

“Boss? You there?”

“Ah, Kaz actually woke you up for this?”

“Yup. He’s all smug about it, too. Bastard.”

“Ocelot…”

“Yeah, yeah. So, did you find anything yet?”

“Mmhm. Some snakes, spiders, scorpions–“

“Woah, woah, woah. You _do_ know most of those are venomous, right? Please tell me you’re wearing gloves, at least.”

“I’m not stupid– Wait. What was that?”

“Huh?”

“It’s… brown and… weird looking? Ah, come here–“

“… Snake?”

“Shhh, I almost got it.”

“What’s that growling noise? Wait, did you say weird looking?! Snake– That’s probably a platypus. Don’t touch it!”

“What? Why not? C’mon, it can’t possibly be– Shit!”

“Snake!”

“Ah… It hurts! What the hell?!”

“Ocelot! What the fuck is happening?”

“Not now, Miller! Snake, listen: Platypodes may be innocent looking, but they’re one of the only venomous mammals in the world. The pain you’re feeling right now will only get worse, then you’ll pass out–“

“That’s _not_ helping, Ocelot. Boss, Pequod is on his way!”

“Y-yeah, alright. Just let me put it in the cage–“

“Forget the platypus, for Christ’s sake! Just get the fuck out of there!”

“But–“

“NO!”

“Okay! Okay. Shit, it really hurts…”

“How’s the swelling?”

“Hah… Not too bad, I think? I can’t really tell…”

“Just concentrate on getting to the LZ, Snake. Pequod will take it from there.”

“Hah… Hah… Yeah…”

“You don’t sound so good. Stay with us, V–”

“This is Pequod. Arriving shortly at LZ!”

“Hurry up! Snake, you still there?”

“Hah…”

“Snake? Snake! Sn–”

“This is Pequod. I got him! He’s pretty out of it, though. I don’t think he can hear me…”

“Good. Just get him home. Platypus venom isn’t lethal, just painful to the point of paralysis.”

“Maybe this will finally teach him his lesson…”

“I’m not sure about that, sir. Pick-up complete. We’re on our way to Mother Base.”


	3. 1988

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this beautiful fanart](http://marocanoco.tumblr.com/post/141437089434) by [marocanoco](http://marocanoco.tumblr.com).
> 
> Tags: Post-TPP, Fluff

Venom Snake walks towards the landing zone in sure strides, his M2000-NL slung across his back, his iDroid in the one hand and a cup of coffee in the other. Pequod opens the door to the chopper and greets him with a cheery wave.

“Snake!”

Venom looks up from the mission info he’s reading. Waiting for Kaz to catch up with a warm smile, he puts away the device and takes a sip from the lukewarm drink. He’d left his lover asleep in bed, figuring he needed the rest – he wrote a small note saying as much, propping it on Kaz’s aviators on the nightstand – but Kaz has other plans, it seems. His shoulder-long hair is tucked under his beret, his clothes are disheveled but covered by his trench coat; Snake tries to keep his appreciative stare as short as possible. They’re in public, after all.

Kaz comes to a stop at a respectable distance, slightly out of breath. It’s apparent he didn’t take the time to put on his prosthetics – his empty right sleeve sways in the wind of the chopper’s rotors – so he had to use his crutch.

Snake tilts his head questioningly, offering him his coffee. Kaz’s lips twitch into a wry smile for a moment. He shakes his head. “You’re going to Sri Lanka, right?” he asks, eyeing his equipment. Venom nods.

White eyes narrow behind the tinted glasses. “That one’ll take up to two weeks.” Again, Snake agrees wordlessly, sensing where this is going.

“And you think I’d be happy to ‘rest’ without a proper goodbye?” Kaz lowers his voice, barely understandable in the loud rattling of the helicopter waiting for the soldier. He’s always aware of the few recruits standing just a few yards away in their usual salute, seeing their Boss off for the mission.

Venom lays a reassuring hand on his shoulder – a safe touch, appropriate for their official ‘close friendship’ – and squeezes. “Sorry, Kaz”, he says, his voice sincere. Their time together is always kept too short; he should’ve kept in mind that Kaz would like to see him in the morning before a long mission, even if only for a few sleepy minutes.

He’s about to offer to make it up to him once he’s back when he sees Stone Mastodon – one of their earliest and most trusted recruits – walk up unusually close behind his X.O. If it were anyone else, Snake would tell them to back off, knowing how touchy Kaz can be with his personal space… but since it’s Mastodon, he hesitates. Their eyes meet for one split second – then the soldier ‘stumbles’ into his commander, effectively pushing him in Venom’s direction.

Kaz gasps as he loses his balance; he reaches out for his lover automatically and Venom catches him with ease, putting his hands at his hips without thinking, his half-empty coffee swaying precariously in his grip. Kaz’s look is murderous behind the aviators, his hand on Snake’s arm tightening as he makes to look for the culprit. Stone Mastodon used the seconds it took them to get their bearings to square his shoulders and stand tall in a salute, ready to suffer the consequences for his move.

Venom looks at Mastodon’s paling face; he thinks of Pequod gently prodding him to make their relationship official – “It’s been three years, Boss. No offense, but it’s time” – at the hopeful looks on the surrounding recruits’ faces that they try to hide more or less successfully. He chuckles, shaking his head fondly.

“Kaz?” His partner’s head snaps around, still seething but lifting his eyebrow in silent question. They’re pressed up against each other, their faces only inches away; Venom rubs the other’s hip with his left thumb idly and leans closer. His gaze is locked on Kaz’s. “How about a proper goodbye now?”

Kaz frowns. He looks like he wants to protest – _You know damn well why that’s a bad idea_  – but he just sighs in defeat, leaning his forehead against Snake’s. The air around them is tense as everyone barely dares to breathe–

Their lips meet in a short, but sweet kiss, both of them refusing to hide the familiarity of years together. Venom smiles into the kiss, feels Kaz huff against his mouth when applause breaks out around them, the soldiers whistling enthusiastically.

They part, staying close for a moment more. Then Snake figures Kaz has endured enough and steps back, enjoying his lover’s slightly rosy cheeks and disgruntled expression a little bit too much. “See you in two weeks”, he says, cheekily licking his lips that still taste like Kaz.

He turns around and walks the rest of the way to the chopper, hopping inside and putting away his gear like nothing happened. Pequod gives him a grin and a thumbs up from the cockpit.

They take off. Snake looks out the window, catching Kaz’s gaze that follows them until the chopper flies a wide arc and they’re gone.

*

Kaz blinks, lowers his eyes to the far horizon and smiles for a short moment – then his face hardens into his ‘commander expression’, turning to the still-saluting Diamond Dogs. He almost smirks at the way they swallow anxiously, their raised arms trembling in fear.

“So, I heard you all signed up for a month of cleaning duty?”


	4. The Smell Of Donuts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [candeloro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/candeloro).
> 
> Tags: Slice of Life, Crack, Food Kink (Kinda)

“We got the wrong donuts.”

Kaz blinks, looks up at the nervous recruit at his doorstep. The pen in his hand comes to a stop with a sharp scratch of metal on paper. “Come again?”

“W-we got the wrong donuts… I’m sure it’s the supplier’s fault–“

“I don’t care whose fault it is”, Kaz interrupts, eyebrows drawn tight. “Which ones do we have?”

“I think they’re lemon-flavored?” An almost panicked look crosses her face at the harsh curses that her commander mumbles under his breath. “S-sir?”

He stands up, starts pacing. “This is bad. Does the Boss know?” A hurried headshake. “Good. Make sure it stays that way. Actually, no word to anyone about this unless absolutely necessary. Understood?” A hurried nod.

“Dismissed. Oh, and Armadillo? Keep the donuts.”

“Yes, sir!” She salutes dutifully, walking out in purposeful steps.

Alone again, Kaz drags both his hands – one flesh, one prosthetic – down his face. _Fuck._ He checks the digital clock on his desk; only an hour until Snake’s CQC lessons are finished, then he’ll pack his things and get ready for the next mission.

Kaz still remembers the one time they ran out of those donuts, a few years back: The disappointed look on Venom’s face in the morning and his sullen silence throughout the rest of the day had been hard to bear. There’s little the man requires to be content – unfortunately for Kaz, the daily rainbow-sprinkled donuts are a part of that.

He gives himself one more moment to lament the good day he was having, then he picks up the phone. _Time to give the supplier a friendly call._

*

Forty-five minutes later, Kaz is wrist-deep in dough, kneading it furiously. Brass Armadillo and the other members of the mess hall staff offered their help, but he sent them away to go bother their Boss instead. It should delay Venom enough to give Kaz a few more minutes.

He feels sweat trickle down his cheek; with no hands to spare, he wipes it away with his shoulder. Distantly, he wonders if the dough will do any lasting damage to his bionic hand, but he discards the thought. _It’s too late for that now._

Covering the bowl with a towel, he sets it aside to let the dough rise, taking out the ingredients for the sprinkles. Technically, he could’ve checked if they still had some pre-made ones left from the last birthday party – Pequod had asked for a sprinkled-covered cake, although Kaz assumes it had been more for Venom’s sake than his own – but if he’s going to be making those damned donuts from scratch, he might as well go all out.

In the end, he had around half a minute to spare when Snake knocks on his office door. Kaz tries to hide the way he’s still worked up from his hasty way back, holding out the paper bag with the donut and the apple without looking up from the document he’s pretending to read.

Venom hums contently when he picks it up and checks the contents, leaning over the table to kiss his partner’s forehead in thanks, as he always does. Kaz can’t help the way his lips twitch upwards, smug that he made it in time–

Snake pauses, leans in closer – and sniffs. Kaz freezes. He realizes he didn’t have time to wash his hands properly, the smell of freshly-made donuts clinging to his hair and clothes, too.

Before he has the time to think of a good excuse, Venom tilts his head up and kisses him again, deeply, almost hungrily. Kaz clings to his stealth suit for dear life, meeting that searching tongue with his own.

They’re both panting by the time they part. The soldier looks like he’s calculating the time it would take to bend him over his desk and fuck him for all he’s worth; Kaz feels his pants tighten at the thought, but he pushes at his shoulder reluctantly. “Pequod’s waiting…” Snake only huffs in response, presses another kiss against the corner of his mouth, breathes him in. “We promised, V. No more quickies before missions.”

“Yeah, yeah”, the other mumbles, snatching the discarded paper bag off the desk. He waves with it right before he steps out. “Thanks, Kaz.”

Kaz just shrugs with a small smile, turning back to his paperwork.

*

He’s gotten through a good portion of it when he gets a call. Kaz narrows his eyes at the display, but his annoyed expression lightens up when he recognizes the frequency.

“Mhm?”, he speaks into the small device, tucking it between his ear and his shoulder to be able to keep working.

“Kaz, there’s something about the donut today…” Venom’s voice sounds tinny though the radio; Kaz can’t quite place his tone, so he goes for a non-committal hum prompting him to go on. It sounds perfectly calm, suave – nothing to indicate his wildly beating heart and his sweating palm.

He’s so caught up in the thoughts of what went wrong – _Not enough sugar, maybe? Too much butter? Did I mess up the sprinkles?_ – that he almost misses Snake’s definitely inappropriate groan. “It’s so good”, he half-speaks, half-chews. “Do you think they changed the recipe?”

Kaz smiles widely. Pride bubbles up in his chest and he tries to keep it out of his voice as much as possible. “That’s great, Snake. I’m not sure, but I’m, uh, glad you liked it.”

Venom chuckles on the other side of the line. It sounds like he’s licking his fingers. “I hope they keep it that way, whatever it is. Definitely worth it.”

The smile vanishes. _Uh oh._ “… Yeah, we’ll see.”

“Anyways, sorry to interrupt. I’m sure you were busy frowning at those documents from R&D.” Kaz doesn’t have to check the files in front of him to know he’s right. He tightens his lips, answering the statement with a pointed silence. “Yeah, thought so. See ya tonight, Kaz.”

“Mhm.”

*

His alarm clock blares and he groans weakly, patting his nightstand blindly. He almost hits the lamp, definitely knocks over the photo of Venom smiling at the deer in Nara until he finally turns off the clock. Blissful silence follows. Kaz lies on his back, covering his eyes with his hand.

_I can’t do this anymore._

One week. That’s how long Kaz manages to keep it up before he’s ready to die from exhaustion. Just the thought of dragging himself out of bed is torture, and yet…

Venom’s already easy-going nature had improved to a constant good mood ever since he made him that first donut and he’s loath to take away even the smallest bit of happiness from him. The regular ones arrived the very next day – without charge and “in sincerest apology” from the supplier, not that Kaz cared about that – and have been stored away in the freezer until further notice.

With a long-suffering sigh, he pushes himself to the edge of the mattress. _There’s no helping it._ Kaz straps on first his prosthetic arm, then his bionic leg – he’s been wearing them for a few years now, so he moves essentially on autopilot – and winces at his aching muscles when he stands, stretching his back until he hears a satisfying pop.

Once in the mess hall kitchens, he makes the dough and the sprinkles with ease, stopping in-between the tasks to yawn and rub at his eyes. Waiting for the fryer to heat, he shifts his weight and groans at the dull pain in his lower back. Not only Snake’s mood had improved this last week; his normally somewhat lethargic sex drive had gone through the roof, shortening Kaz’s nights further… Not that he’s complaining, really. The last time he had this much sex in seven days had been on their trip to Japan two years back.

Kaz catches himself smiling dazedly at nothing. He shakes himself out of his daydreams and finishes up the donut, dusting off his hands on his pants distractedly. Venom’s waiting for him at his office, browsing his bookshelf filled with biographies and other kinds of non-fiction literature. He straightens up when he hears Kaz’s uneven steps, then frowns at his overly tired expression. “You okay?”

Kaz waves away his concern. “Here. Off you go, Sna–“ A long yawn. “–ake.”

Snake cocks his eyebrow, unimpressed, but takes the paper bag anyways. “Thanks.” He looks Kaz over, tilting his head questioningly at the white powdery stains on his slacks. He reaches to wipe them away – “You got a little something there…“ – but Kaz slaps his hand away.

“Don’t– I can’t believe I’m saying this, but you need to give me a break, V. I’m still sore from yesterday. What’s gotten into you lately?”

Venom blinks, dumbfounded; then, he scratches at his beard, steps closer to sniff at his neck. “You smell good… like donuts. It just really does it for me.” He shrugs helplessly.

 _Everything just comes back to the fucking donuts._ Kaz has to close his eyes for a moment, then he bows his head in defeat. “Alright, enough. This is getting ridiculous.” A deep breath. “The reason why the donuts taste different is because they’re… mine.”

“Yours?”

“Mine. As in, made by me. Every morning. Because the supplier fucked up and I didn’t want you to be disappointed, so I…” Kaz gestures to the paper bag with his latest creation in it, then rubs at his eyes. “And then you liked it so much… I don’t know, I didn’t have the heart to tell you the truth.”

A muffled noise makes him look up sharply. Venom’s trying desperately not to laugh, the corner of his eye crinkled from the wide smile hidden behind his hand. Kaz feels his cheeks heat up; he tries to cover up his embarrassment with the harshest glare he can manage. “What the– What’s so funny?! I got up an hour early for you every day, you ungrateful little prick, I– _Stop laughing!_ ”

Snake’s almost choking on it, but once he sees Kaz’s indignation he practically bursts. His usual rumbling chuckle turns into a full belly laugh as he dodges his partner’s angry tackle; strong arms wrap around Kaz, pushing them chest to back in a tight hold he can’t get out of. He elbows him in the stomach for it, smirking as Venom’s laugh sputters and dies.

He’s breathless, his strained voice right beside Kaz’s ear. “ _Ow._ Alright, I’ll stop.” Kaz huffs and stops his struggle, relaxing further when Venom leans his head against his shoulder. “I’m just surprised. I would’ve survived a few days without the donuts, Kaz.”

“Yeah? Well, you’re not the one that has to deal with you moping all day because of it”, Kaz says pointedly. His lover hums, nuzzling his neck. _Point taken._

He lets Kaz go, patting away the flour from his thighs. “Sorry about that. And… thanks, I mean it. But you don’t need to kill yourself over stuff like that. I’m a big boy, I can take it.”

Kaz leaves that statement uncommented, earning a seemingly-hurt look from Snake. “Apology accepted. Now fuck off, I’m trying to work here.” The other just rolls his eye, kissing him on the cheek and taking one last whiff before he’s gone, bag in hand.

 _The smell of donuts, huh?_ Kaz nods to himself, making a mental note for future reference.


	5. 43

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by [twofacedbatman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedbatman).
> 
> Tags: Angst, Death, Mission 43 Coda

The shot lingers. He blinks, lowers his gun. The body slumps lifelessly, one last bow.

Blood runs down the wall, puddles on the floor. He wipes it off his face with numb fingers. The voices on the radio, the buzzing of the lights, a distant alarm – it fades to white noise until only the dripping remains, slow, constant, a trail of red that follows his every step.

It leads back to his family, killed with his own hands.

*

Nobody speaks when Venom Snake steps out the quarantine zone. He’s vaguely aware of the soldiers’ reverent expressions, their ever-present salutes; he motions silently for the medical staff to start the disinfection process. His mind is blank as they peel off layer after layer of soaked fabric, their sterile gloved hands and white coats coming away crimson.

Snake doesn’t look at them, doesn’t acknowledge their efforts to check him for wounds, for any signs of infection. He wouldn’t have let himself walk out of there if that was the case. Instead his gaze follows the rise of thick smoke as they burn his equipment, wiping out the evidence of his actions.

There’s a sudden gust of wind as a chopper lowers itself to the landing zone. It remains in a hovering position, the door opened from the inside. For once, no one tells him what to do; the radio is dead, the mission finished. Diamond Dogs comes to a halt, all of them waiting for their Boss’s next move.

He’s rooted to the spot, inhaling the scent of smoke and blood. Snake thinks of a home swallowed first by flames and then by the ocean, of lost limbs and wasted years – of the revenge that rings hollow, now more than ever.

A moment’s hesitation is all he allows himself – then Big Boss starts to walk, shoulders weighed down by the hopeful eyes following him.

*

One after another, the Diamond Dogs leave with quiet, shuffling steps and bowed heads. Only two remain, lone silhouettes against the dying sun.

The man at Snake’s side says nothing, just places a hand on his shoulder. It’s Kaz’s soft touch that finally pierces through the thick fog in his mind, the numbness that came with the death of their soldiers.

There’s ashes in every breath Snake takes, ashes in his mouth when he swallows.

Pain pools in his chest until he’s drowning in it, lungs collapsing under the pressure. Big Boss wavers, bleeds through the cracks in his heart; he closes his eye to block it out, to keep himself together one moment longer–

He’s drawn into a tight embrace. Snake doesn’t resist the strong arm that wraps around his shoulders, the fingers that bury themselves in his hair; his hands cling to Kaz’s back in return, a shaky exhale muffled against Kaz’s neck. He feels his pulse against his temple, slow, constant – _alive._

Ashes mix with tears as Big Boss breaks.


	6. 70s (Otasune)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-sentence challenge by [yeoyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoyou): Otasune/70s backpackers AU.
> 
> Tags: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Abuse (referenced),

The door of the worn-down Ford Pinto opens from the inside, revealing the person who was kind enough to stop for the rather desperate-looking backpacker standing in the pouring rain on the side of the otherwise abandoned street.

 _Or maybe he just wants to murder me slowly and violently_ , Hal can’t help but think nervously as he takes in his tensed posture and the intense gaze piercing him - but it’s not like he has much of a choice, so he swallows down his unease and throws his large rucksack on the backseat.

“I-I’m Hal”, he introduces himself after sitting down in the front, trying to warm up his freezing hands as inconspicuously as he can; after a moment of silence, Hal dares to look up into the stranger’s face, expecting everything from a tirade of judging questions to plain disinterest-

There’s a surprising amount of warmth in the other’s pale blue eyes, a subtle grace in the way he nods in acknowledgement… but it’s the quiet compassion in his voice when he offers his own name and asks where he needs to go that calms Hal’s nerves.

As the miles roll by in a mix of blurred landscapes and the steady drum of rain on the car roof, he feels himself relax for the first time ever since he stepped out of his father’s house with his mind full of bad memories and the desperate wish to never return burning in his heart - little does he know that with the end of his old life comes the start of a new journey, one he will share for years to come with the man beside him humming quietly to _Stairway to Heaven_ on the radio.


	7. Wild West (Bosselot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-sentence challenge by [klingoni](http://klingoni.tumblr.com) and [yeoyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoyou): Bosselot/Wild West AU.
> 
> Tags: NSFW (slightly), Blood

He should have known from the moment their eyes met for the first time that it would end with bruised knuckles and bloody teeth as they take their best shot at beating each other to a pulp.

If it wasn’t the inherent confidence and almost animalistic dominance in his every move, then at least the curved scars on the man’s bared chest and forearms as well as the eye patch should have told him the tale of many fights like these - the ones where the pent-up frustration and loneliness from a life spent on horseback with only the sky and the wide open spaces of the west as company explodes into an aggressive display of drunken superiority and testosterone.

Despite his combat specialty lying elsewhere - they don’t call him Revolver Ocelot for nothing - there was something about the other that awoke a deep fascination within him, the need to go toe-to-toe against another to see who comes out on top one he hasn’t felt in years… and he’s willing to explore it by  _any_ means necessary.

This is the reason why - when he finally manages to pin the bulkier man against the wall, one red-gloved hand around his neck, the other gripping the hilt of the knife at his hip as an obvious threat - Ocelot leans in with his signature feline smirk, licking off the bead of blood slowly trickling down the other’s stubbled neck.

Time stands still for just a moment as their gazes lock, blue on blue; then his opponent knocks his broad thighs against his in one very deliberate roll of powerful hips, his lips twitching into a sly grin, the only visible eyebrow cocked in a challenge of a whole other kind that Ocelot accepts gladly.


	8. Fiction (Bosselot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-sentence challenge by anon: Bosselot/Mpreg AU.
> 
> Tags: Crack, Mpreg (referenced)

_It started with words muttered between heated gasps, a rough hand rubbing his stomach in time with the pulsing he feels inside him, marking Adamska as John’s inside and out._

_He doesn’t notice any significant differences over the next few months; his increased appetite and the tight fit of his clothes can be explained by his shift in duties, his desk job on Mother Base not enough to keep him fit but too time-consuming to allow other physical activities… John doesn’t mind, seems to like it in fact and so he doesn’t think too long about it._

_Eventually, though, the near-painful stretch of his belly is too obvious to be hidden away - Adamska turns this way and that in front of the mirror and can’t come up with any other explanation other than-_

“What are you writing?”, asks a gruff voice right beside him, startling Ocelot out of the inspiration-induced daze he had been in; blushing furiously, he scrambles to cover the pages filled with descriptions of his and John’s imaginary trysts in his neat script, knocking the stack of files he should have been working on to the ground.

Big Boss merely cocks an eyebrow at his suspicious behavior, his eye narrowing in a calculating look that scans Ocelot from his bright red face to the way he’s covering his lap with trembling hands - then he shrugs as if to say _I’ve seen weirder things from you_ , waving lazily as he walks out of the office, leaving behind a completely flustered Ocelot.


	9. Mets Sans Frontiéres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-sentence challenge by [candeloro](): Vkaz/pâtisserie AU.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Food

Kazuhira seals the small box containing two éclaires – one chocolate, one vanilla – in one practiced move, setting it in front of the rather shy woman with a tight nod before he turns to the next customer waiting in line.

It’s a busy day at _Mets Sans Frontiéres_ , the 4 pm rush hour in full swing – David, his assistant, darts between the coffee machine and the counter, serving the caffeine-starved New Yorkers their fix with the single-minded focus his boss has learned to rely on.

Still Kaz likes to handle the food himself: Despite his many years in the business, there’s nothing quite like the deep-rooted satisfaction he feels when he makes a perfectly stacked mille-feuille, a pain au chocolat with the right degree of fluffiness or just a simple macaron that turned out the desired color, ready to be sold to the next hungry customer.

He’s so swamped with work that he doesn’t notice _him_ come in; it’s the sound of his calm, deep voice that alerts him to his presence and Kaz’s head snaps up, returning the murmured greeting with a twitch of his lips and a raised hand to stop the obligatory order – “One tartelette and a coffee to go, please” – before he reaches into a secret compartment below the counter, the other’s gently surprised expression turning to one of keen interest at the sight of the excessively decorated strawberry-and-cream tartelette Kaz places in front of him.

“On the house”, he says, eyes softening behind his aviators as the man whose face looks like it went a few rounds with a particularly angry grizzly bear, matching his gruff beard and broad build in a ruggedly handsome kind of way, lights up with a smile as sweet as his taste in food.

Yes, there’s a lot of pastries Kaz likes to make – but ever since _he_ decided to come into his shop every day at 4:30 pm sharp, tartelettes are definitely his favorite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one I'd like to continue at a later date c: It's so cute...
> 
> EDIT: There's now [super beautiful art](http://erdbeerfeldheld.tumblr.com/post/144864293337/vkaz-patisserie-au-inspired-by-kawaiibookers) for this by [candeloro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/candeloro)!


	10. Uni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-sentence challenge by [twofacedbatman](http://archiveofourown.org/users/twofacedbatman): Mkaz/University AU.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Kaz Being Kaz

Vincente thought he’d seen the very worst studying at an Ivy League university could do to a person - his current major is veterinary medicine, so he knows what he’s talking about - but it barely takes two weeks into the new semester to prove that no, there’s an even deeper level of exhaustion he hasn’t even touched yet.

The medic doesn’t quite know if he should be glad that it’s not him who’s reaching that point of no return but the guy sitting beside him in the exceedingly boring lecture about “The Opportunities and Challenges of Bionics” by some slimy-looking dude called Dr. Emmerich (the old one, not his brilliant if shy son taking care of the excellent Introduction to Computer Linguistics class).

Why else would you be desperate enough to take out a can of Red Bull, pour it into a venti size Starbucks and drink the possibly toxic, definitely unhealthy concoction in one go?

Vincente is vaguely impressed by the unflinching stare the guy maintains on the blackboard throughout the entire presentation, forgetting to pay attention to whatever Emmerich is saying in his unexpected fascination-slash-concern with his seatmate that finally prompts him to scribble _Wanna go grab a burger? My treat._ on a piece of paper and slide it over, figuring if anyone ever needed a break, it’s this guy.

It doesn’t occur to him how much the offer sounds like a date until the other turns around to him slowly with an eyebrow cocked in disbelief, the striking blue of his eyes somehow accentuated by the deep shadows under them - and yet it all seems to melt away when he accepts with a wink and a blinding smile, marking the exact moment Vincente Ruiz falls in love with Kazuhira Miller.


	11. No Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-sentence challenge by [owlosaurusrex](http://archiveofourown.org/users/owlosaurusrex): Vkaz/Kaz is blind AU.
> 
> Tags: Angst, Torture (referenced)

“Kaz, it’s me”, says a gruff voice in the darkness, one he would recognize anywhere, even if he’d waited ten, twenty, thirty years; even if they’d tortured him a week longer, tore apart his remaining limbs; even if they’d taken not only his sight but every other sense he has, too, until he’s lost, drifting in a limbo there’s no escape from except death… Even then.

Kaz flinches from the painfully gentle touch to his face, turns away from the unfamiliar, metallic palm against his cheek as a quiet, sickening doubt takes root in his heart: John’s not _gentle_ , he’s tensed muscle and predatory stares, rough fingers digging into supple flesh, holding him in place, dominant, powerful, in control.

_Who are you?_

Eyes now rendered useless open wide in an instinct to _see_ , to confirm what his heart most wants but his mind won’t believe - not until he hears those words in that _voice_ , “Kept you waiting, huh”, and maybe, maybe this isn’t a delirious dream or some cruel hallucination, not another way to get him to break but reality and suddenly, Kaz doesn’t care which one it is as long as he still has his voice to guide him.


	12. Outlast (Vocelot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-sentence challenge by [bitterlittlepastry](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterlittlepastry): Outlast AU.
> 
> Tags: Angst, Body Horror

“I’ll make you the man you were meant to be, love, just be patient.”

Vincente’s heart beats wildly against his ribs, the ropes wrapped around his naked body straining when he struggles - his neck, hands, chest, waist and legs, bound tightly to the operating table with barely enough room to allow him to breathe in panicked, shallow pants.

His captor walks around him like a cat circling its prey with spur-jingling steps, his gloved hand ghosting over his bared stomach, his sternum, his neck to settle on his face, sweating and paper white due to pure stress; Ocelot leans down to speak, voice a pleased purr, words soft: “Soon you’ll be Big Boss… and you’ll be mine.”

 _No no no no…_  Vincente can’t say it out loud, there’s just not enough air in his lungs; his mind drowns in fear as images of the other victims’ mutilated bodies flash before his eyes, Ocelot’s failed experiments to break down and rebuild one specific man’s face.

There’s a scalpel in the corner of his vision, coming ever closer until he can see his own widened eyes mirrored in the shining metal, _no, please-_ Suddenly, the table moves, shoved out of the way and Vincente tumbles to the ground, barely registering the muffled groans of two men viciously ripping into each other because he’s _free_ ; he doesn’t look back, doesn’t check to see who saved him - just runs for dear life, away from Ocelot’s depraved fantasies of a man he cannot have.


	13. Fate

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-sentence challenge by [candeloro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/candeloro): Vkaz/Fate franchise AU.
> 
> Tags: Idek, Witchcraft???

“…I hereby swear that I shall be all good in the world, that I shall defeat all evil in the world…”

The air crackles with the power of the spell, a tension thick enough to cut filling the dimly lit warehouse; Kazuhira braces himself against the wind that picks up force gradually, soon tugging harshly at his trench coat but he can’t let himself be distracted, not now - nine years he waited, nine long years of constant research and careful preparation of the ritual that will give him power over the strongest Assassin known to man.

A blinding light, then: a blurred shadow forms in the middle of the circle drawn in animal blood on the floor, difficult to make out through the haze and Kazuhira holds his breath, barely registering the searing pain on the back of his hand; his eyes are fixed on the way his Servant materializes, comes closer with slow steps until he’s revealed, a mountain of a man with scars all over his face, wearing a skin-tight stealth suit and the eyepatch that served as a catalyst-

“I summoned you for one reason, and one reason only: Revenge for the death of my family… I’ll- We’ll never lose again, you got that… Big Boss?”

Assassin’s singular eye narrows, flits over Kazuhira’s determined expression, his unwavering stance despite the sheer presence of the Heroic Spirit in front of him - then he tilts his head, brows furrowing in… confusion, even _concern_ when he opens his mouth and says: “Okay, uh, sure… The only problem is: I’m not Big Boss.”


	14. Butterfly (V/Quiet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Five-sentence challenge by anon: V/Quiet.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Cheesiness

He watches as she spins once, twice and then lands, arms unfolding like the wings of a butterfly; she glides effortlessly over the ice, her beauty highlighted by the glistening fabric painting her in strokes of blue and black.

A wide arc brings them back together, the feather-light touch of their hands linking them as they move in perfect synchrony into a side-by-side spin followed by a twist lift, sure hands catching her around her waist–

The beat picks up for the last time, their eyes meet – she raises her eyebrow in an entirely unimpressed manner as he mouths along to the lyrics of _Take On Me_ , drawing out the chorus with a boyish grin that’s always sure to make her smile.

Their signature finishing move – the forward inside death spiral – is on point nonetheless, her body wrapping around his as the music fades out, leaving them in a silence only filled by their panting breaths, faces inches away from each other.

She holds his gaze with a fond shake of her head – _Idiot_ , she signs, a casual flick of her hand – and he chuckles, leaning closer to rest his forehead against hers, responding as he always does: _Yeah, but I’m **your** idiot._


	15. Victoria, 06.1985

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [this gorgeous fanart](http://klingoni.tumblr.com/post/142764881329/kawaiibooker-calls-for-v-and-kaz-taking-a-selfie#_=_) by [klingoni](http://klingoni.tumblr.com).
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Schmoop, Mission Buddy: Ice Cream Cone

„Ah, shit“, Venom mutters, coming to a stop to dig around in the fanny pack around his hip. The camera and the iDroid are there but not–

Kaz turns, tilts his head in question. “What?”

“Forgot my sunglasses.” Snake sighs, squints into the hot midday sun. Shrugging – _What can you do?_ – he makes to walk on when a familiar pair of aviators appears from his right.

Venom’s surprised look meets the rare sight of Kaz’s bared eyes, reduced to white slits against the bright light.

“But–“

“Just take them.”

He does, handling them with utmost care. The temples get tangled up in the strings of his eyepatch; he hesitates a moment before he takes it off altogether, quickly covering both his eyes.

Vision tinted sepia, he blinks into the sun, then lowers his gaze to catch Kaz’s appraising look that would’ve otherwise been hidden by the glasses played squarely on Venom’s nose. Venom wisely doesn’t comment on it.

“What about you?”

Kaz’s only answer is to reach into his front pocket and pull out another pair, eyebrow raised at Snake’s amused huff. “It’s my job to be prepared, always, remember? Come on, we don’t have all day.”

They resume their walk. The port of Victoria, the Seychelles’ capital (and only city), is bustling with locals going about their day and the odd tourist here and there. Residents or not, they all give them a wide berth as their eyes flit over Venom’s scars and Kaz’s empty sleeve – obvious marks of the violent life they lead. It takes some getting used to for both of them as they normally are surrounded by familiar faces every day for the past year and a half, but they manage to gradually relax nonetheless.

Under the pretense of enjoying the view of the colorful boats lying at anchor, Snake makes full use of the shades covering his eyes to take in Kaz. The green shirt and beige slacks he’s wearing matches his pale skin tone well, bringing out the blonde of his hair that’s for once not hidden beneath his beret. It’s strange to see him out of his usual uniform and trench coat – strange, but not unpleasant. Despite the casual outfit, Kaz’s body language remains guarded, tensing further when he feels Venom’s prolonged stare.

“Something on my face?”

Venom hums, brushing his hand with his own. “No… Good to see you out of those layers for a while. It, uh, looks good. On you.”

Kaz’s expression doesn’t change for the entirety of three seconds, then: The ghost of a smile, there and gone again in a flash. “Your sweet talk need some work, but I’ll take it. Same, by the way.”

As always when the other wraps criticism around a compliment, Venom ignores the first to appreciate the second, squeezing Kaz’s hand in silent thanks. Kaz breaks eye contact but doesn’t pull away, interlacing their fingers wordlessly. It’s situations like these Snake isn’t quite sure what to make of yet, wanting to relax into the casual affection – but the vague fear of pushing too far, too soon makes him hesitant and nervous instead. It’s like being a teenager again, in love for the first time.

 _I’m too old for this_ , Snake thinks with a mental sigh and yet… He waited too long for this to rush it.

A brief tug of their linked hands brings his attention back to the current moment. “Want some?” Kaz points at a shop tucked into a corner, chuckling as Venom straightens up instantly, eye fixed on the selection of ice cream flavors offered there.

“… We can share?”, he says with some effort, an idea forming in his mind. The wary expression on Kaz’s face speaks for itself - _He knows something’s up_ – and yet he shrugs. They choose plain chocolate and vanilla, both liking it classic; Kaz pays for it while Venom takes the cone, offering the other the first lick once they step out into the open plaza again.

White eyes narrow behind the aviators. “Okay, what are you up to?”, Kaz asks, his voice dripping with skepticism; he leans in to take a bite anyways, nodding at the taste. “It’s good.” Scarred lips twist into a wry smile as he takes his cue to try it, too. If Kaz is distracted from his initial question by Snake’s tongue on the cone, licking off the excess ice cream before he sucks on it for good measure, then that’s surely not his fault…

Strategic convenience aside, Venom enjoys the mixed flavors with a pleased hum; the last time he had ice cream was shortly before he joined MSF – before he met the man walking at his side now, thirteen years later. It takes said man a second to tear his gaze away from Venom’s wet mouth; he clears his throat and motions to a street to their left, leading them onto a broad street with determined strides and a face that’s decidedly redder than just a moment ago.

Chuckling to himself, Venom follows. He’s not entirely sure Kaz has a goal in mind until the bulk of a richly-decorated temple stands in front of them. It’s a testament to how captivated he is by the impressive sight that he takes the offered ice cream without paying attention to Snake’s calculating look first.

Thus, he doesn’t notice the trap snap shut until it’s too late: Venom throws one hand over Kaz’s shoulder, the other angling the camera just right as he presses a kiss against his lover’s stubbled cheek–

_Click._


	16. Colombia, MSF HQ, 1974

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OC interview prompted by [snowquill](http://snowquill.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Character Study, Self-Indulgent AF

1\. WHAT IS YOUR NAME?

Medic.

2\. WHAT IS YOUR REAL NAME?

Oh, I thought– Vincente Ruiz. Don’t try to say it, everyone calls me ‘V’, anyways.

3\. DO YOU KNOW WHY YOU WERE CALLED THAT?

What? Vincente? I don’t know, it’s just a name, isn’t it? _(shrugs)_ And ‘Medic’, well, that’s kinda self-explanatory.

4\. ARE YOU SINGLE OR TAKEN?

Single.

5\. HAVE ANY ABILITIES OR POWERS?

Powers? What, like in a comic? _(chuckles)_ No superpowers here. I _have_ been called unnaturally patient, though. Does that count?

6\. STOP BEING A GARY STU.

A… what?

7\. WHAT’S YOUR EYE COLOR?

Blue.

8\. HOW ABOUT YOUR HAIR COLOR?

Brown.

9\. HAVE YOU ANY FAMILY MEMBERS?

 _(smiles)_ Yeah, a bunch of them actually. There’s my parents, my brothers and sisters, cousins, aunts and uncles, and so on and so forth. Typical big latino family. I gotta admit I’ve lost contact to most of them… My little sister Mari still writes me letters, though. Not that I can say much about my life here, but it’s nice to know she’s still out there, you know?

10\. OH? WHAT ABOUT PETS?

Ah, well, I used to have some back home. A few goats, chickens, a dog… That kinda thing. To be honest, I really miss them. It’s only when I left that I noticed how big a part of my life they were _(sighs)_. We have Nuke here, though. She keeps me company in the med bay on long nights _(smiles)_.

11\. THAT’S COOL I GUESS, NOW TELL ME ABOUT SOMETHING YOU DON’T LIKE.

In general or…? Because I could sit here all day long and tell you what’s wrong with lemon-flavored donuts and why they should be forbidden, but I don’t think that’s what you want to hear, do you?

12\. DO YOU HAVE ANY HOBBIES/ACTIVITIES YOU LIKE DOING?

Hmm. It’s not like I have an abundance of free time here – there’s always some emergency or other – but I could think of a book or three that’s collecting dust somewhere. There’s also this article on genetic engineering I’ve been trying to get my hands on, but as it turns out, nobody cares about that in the middle of the Colombian jungle.  _(laughs)_  Can’t think of why… Aside from that, I’ve heard I’m pretty good at playing pinball.  _(grins)_

13\. EVER HURT ANYONE BEFORE?

Yes. I’m a soldier too, remember?

14\. EVER….KILLED ANYONE BEFORE?

 _(clears throat)_ Yes. I’m not proud of it.

15\. WHAT KIND OF ANIMAL ARE YOU?

There’s an animal indigenous to most of South America called a capybara. Medium-sized, brown fur, long face? Yeah, that. My sister used to call me that when we were kids. I don’t know why exactly, but considering they’re pretty relaxed animals and get along well with others, I decided to take it as a compliment. Now that I think about it, capybaras are also rodents… Maybe she was calling me a rodent? _(shrugs)_

16\. NAME YOUR WORST HABITS.

Hmm. I don’t think I’m aware of my worst habits, honestly. Is anyone? You’ll have to ask the others. I do know that I tend to be pretty stubborn sometimes. Don’t know when to quit. A bit of a workaholic, too, although that’s probably a good thing in my line of work.

17\. DO YOU LOOK UP TO ANYONE AT ALL?

‘Course I do. There’s Commander Miller, for one, but… Don’t tell him I said that. His ego’ll just blow up to epic proportions _(chuckles)_. Big Boss, of course. A lot of good women and men are gathered under MSF’s flag, too many to count but they deserve to be mentioned, too.

18\. GAY, STRAIGHT, OR BISEXUAL?

Gay.

19\. DO YOU GO TO SCHOOL?

 _(laughs)_ I wish! Times were easier back then, in some aspects. Less expectations, definitely less life or death situations. Hmm, pretty boring, now that I think back. So… No, I don’t go to school.

20\. DO YOU EVER WANT TO MARRY AND HAVE KIDS ONE DAY?

Well, considering my preference in partners, I don’t think marriage will be possible anytime soon. _(sighs)_ I haven’t thought much about kids, either. Maybe I’d consider adoption with the right person, but as of now, no chance. Kids and a soldier’s life don’t mix.

21\. DO YOU HAVE ANY FANBOYS/FANGIRLS?

Are we back to comics, again? _(chuckles)_ Nope, don’t think so. Couldn’t concentrate on my job if there was a crowd of raging fans outside, anyways, so maybe it’s better this way.

22\. WHAT ARE YOU MOST AFRAID OF?

Loss of control. Helplessness.

23\. WHAT DO YOU USUALLY WEAR?

Fatigues. They’re comfy. Oh, and a white coat when I’m working. Gotta look professional.

24\. DO YOU LOVE SOMEONE?

… Yes.

25\. WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU WET YOURSELF?

What kind of question is that? _(laughs)_ I can’t remember, actually. I just know I came pretty close the first time Big Boss yelled at me. Never. Again.

26\. WELL, IT’S NOT OVER YET!

And here I was silently hoping…

27\. WHAT CLASS ARE YOU? (HIGH CLASS, MIDDLE CLASS, LOW CLASS)

Hmm. I come from what would be considered lower middle class, I think? We weren’t starving, but… Life wasn’t always easy. Here, where you come from doesn’t matter, so that’s all I can say.

28\. HOW MANY FRIENDS DO YOU HAVE?

Do you want me to count or…? I have a few here and there – from home, university or the other PMCs I’ve worked for – but, like my family, I’ve lost contact to most of them. I’m ‘friends’ with most older recruits, saved their lives once or twice along the way, but… I don’t know. I’m a quiet guy. There’s only one I’d really consider a close friend. _(smiles)_ I don’t know if he’d say the same about me, though.

29\. WHAT ARE YOUR THOUGHTS ON PIE?

Pie? Pie is great! Food in general is great, but I have a weakness for sweets. So that’s definitely in that category. My mother’s apple pie was always to die for… Mmh… Uh sorry, what were we talking about?

30\. FAVOURITE DRINK?

Alcoholic or non-alcoholic? I’d say batidos are pretty good… You’d probably call them fruit milkshakes? They’re not like American milkshakes, though. I’d make you one but it involves cooking and trust me when I say you don’t want… that. Aside from that, I like rum. Good rum, if I can help it.

31\. WHAT’S YOUR FAVOURITE PLACE?

I… don’t know? I’ve moved around a lot the last few years, so I’ve seen plenty of beautiful places but… I’m more interested in who’s with me at the time. Shared memories, and all that. I feel pretty comfortable where I am right now, so maybe the beach house? Or more the beach around the beach house. I’m not actually _in_ the beach house that often. _(scratches head)_ Anyways, next question.

32\. ARE YOU INTERESTED IN SOMEONE?

 _(sighs)_ Yeah. But didn’t we already cover this? Next question…

33\. WHAT’S YOUR BRA CUP SIZE AND/OR HOW BIG IS YOUR WILLY?

… _(winks)_

34\. WOULD YOU RATHER SWIM IN THE LAKE OR THE OCEAN?

The ocean! There were no lakes near where I grew up, so if we wanted to go swimming, it was in the ocean. I’m glad MSF’s HQ is on a beach. It reminds me a bit of home.

35\. WHAT’S YOUR TYPE?

Hmmm, I don’t really have a type, at least not in terms of looks. I like a man who’s not afraid to say what he thinks, who fights for what he believes in. A guy who’s confident without being a total asshole. Intelligent, passionate, strong-willed… Maybe a cute smile… Beautiful eyes… _(stares off into the distance)_

36\. ANY FETISHES?

Sorry, what? Oh, uh, I don’t want to be rude but I don’t think that’s any of your business.

37\. SEME OR UKE? TOP OR BOTTOM? DOMINANT OR SUBMISSIVE?

Didn’t I just say– _(sighs)_ Fine. I do both, slight preference to the latter. Depends on the partner. Happy?

38\. CAMPING OR INDOORS?

… And now you’re asking me whether I camp or not? Look around you. I don’t think I have a choice in the matter. _(rubs face, sighs)_ Sorry, I didn’t mean to be snappy. I’ve always liked the outdoors, not much of a city person, so I don’t mind sleeping in tents every night. It’s actually pretty calming to have nature all around, at least in my opinion.

39\. ARE YOU WANTING THE QUIZ TO END?

Kinda…? Are you asking because there’s twenty more questions, or because you’re finished? Oh, you’re finished? _(relieved sigh)_ I’m not used to talking so much about myself but… Thanks for having me, anyways.


	17. Camouflage Print

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lowkey birthday present for [candeloro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/candeloro/).
> 
> Tags: NSFW, Crack, The Tsundere Strikes Back

Venom Snake is undoing the strap system of his tactical gear when he hears the door open behind him. He doesn’t turn around, calling out “Just a second!” over his shoulder as he tugs at a clasp that was damaged during the mission, cursing under his breath when it doesn’t give at all–

He’s distracted enough that he doesn’t notice the presence at his back until a set of hands moves around his waist and between his own, the clasp cracking under the pressure of dark gray metal. The gear falls to the ground with a dull thud.

“I don’t wanna wait a second”, growls a voice against his shoulder, soon followed by the shallow pressure of teeth against his exposed neck.

A slow smirk spreads on Snake’s face. He leans into the gentle bite, his heart speeding up. “Miss me, huh?”

Metal and flesh fingers dig into his waist, pulling him into the solid body pressing against his. “Mmhm. Three weeks”, a kiss over the same spot, “is”, another one, “too long.”

“You’re the one handling the job offers, you could just– _ah–_ “ He’s interrupted by a languid roll of hips against his ass, wandering hands busying themselves with the zipper of Venom’s pants.

A huff. “Don’t think I’m not tempted.” They’re making their way into his underwear when Venom stops them and finally turns around to greet his partner properly. His soft smile is mirrored after a moment, Kaz’s heated expression softening to something a bit more open, a bit more vulnerable.

“Hey.”

“Hey yourself.”

Venom leans in to kiss his nose, chuckling when it scrunches under his lips. “Gah, stop that, you know I hate–“ The next kiss shuts him up effectively, Kaz soon forgetting his complaint altogether if the way he moans and melts into it is any indication. They finish what Kaz started together, hands knocking in their haste to get rid of the bare minimum of their clothes before they stumble to the bed, too wrapped up in each other to bother with anything else.

As always, the aviators are the last to go, Snake reaching for the nightstand blindly until he gives up and puts them on the edge of the bed, eager to bury his hand in Kaz’s hair instead. He tilts his head up, starts sucking on a patch of skin just below his jaw. “Want me to top?”

Kaz makes a choked noise under his breath, murmuring “Yeah” before he wraps his arms around Venom’s shoulders to pull him closer, his grip tight enough to elicit a strained groan from Snake. He thrusts down with enough force to shake the mattress, feeling his partner’s arousal against his own – his prosthetic comes down beside Kaz’s head, his weight shifts–

_Crack._

The sharp noise makes both of them freeze, only their chests moving with their panted breaths. Venom looks up from the hickey on Kaz’s neck and meets his widened eyes. “What was that? You okay?”

“Wasn’t me”, Kaz replies, releasing his tight hold on him to look around. He frowns. “You?”

“No…?” The word trails off to a question when he moves, the grating of glass on metal following him until he lifts his bionic arm. What he sees under it makes him pale rapidly. “U-uh…”

“V? What–?” It takes a moment for Kaz to turn his head and do the same, his eyes tracing first the pieces of tinted glass stuck in-between the red titanium joints before they drop to the remains of– “My glasses…?”

“Kaz?”, Snake asks quietly, his stomach tingling with nerves at the blank look on his lover’s face. The bent silver frame slips closer to him when he sits up, clinking against the other parts of the now-fragmented lenses. Venom starts to sweat for entirely different reasons than just a minute or two ago and still, the emptiness in Kaz’s voice remains, completely devoid of emotion.

“My limited edition glasses…”

“Uh, K-Kaz?”

“Only four in the world…”

Finally, their gazes meet and Venom ducks instinctively under the cold fury written on Kaz’s face. “Sorry, I–“

“Do you know how expensive J. F. Rey limited editions are?”

“No, but–“

“They had the custom camouflage print on them, V.”

“I know–“

“And a reinforced silver frame.”

“Sor–“

“No. Get off.”

Kaz doesn’t move and he doesn’t have to – the venom in his eyes is enough to make Snake obey, even if under the weak protest of “Come on, you have spares, I saw them” but it changes nothing about the glare that follows his way off the bed, the plinking of broken glass falling from his prosthetic to the floor making him wince.

“Get out.”

A moment passes in which Venom thinks of telling him it’s actually _his_ room they’re in, so technically Kaz should be the one to leave – but he gives up on it with a sigh and a muttered “I’m going, I’m going…”

It doesn’t occur to him how utterly debouched he looks – hair a mess, pants undone, face still flushed – until he steps out and meets the bewildered gaze of the recruit standing guard around the corner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> get rekt v


	18. Human

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the [Deus Ex: Mankind Divided trailer](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D7XCAgj0TtI).
> 
> Tags: Deus Ex AU, Angst, Shameless Quoting

“I don’t want them to take me, Kaz.”

Silence falls, the words seemingly echoing back to them from the apartment walls, caging them in. Kazuhira can only watch helplessly as Vincente draws in a shaky breath, looking at his augmented arm gleaming blood-red in the cold kitchen lights. The piece of tech in his head casts a jagged shadow over his face, darkness creeping into every line and surgical scar there. “This… I didn’t have a choice. I never asked for this.”

“I know”, Kaz says, keeping his tone level, untouched by the growing panic inside him. “I know, V. We’ll find a way out of this, okay? Gotta get out of Detroit, first – I still have contacts to the underground, the Diamond Dogs–“

“What if that’s not enough? What if they go after us? After you?” V’s voice breaks. He looks up, stares at him with wide, mismatched eyes – Kaz can see the lens in his right eye refocus, the tiny reflection of the built-in HUD flashing once. The unmistakable whine of augs gearing up, reacting to their user's agitated state.

It’s the first time he’s seen V this worked up ever since he visited him in his hospital room, strapped down and powerless for his own protection. Kaz’ll never forget the naked fear on his face when he woke up, struggling with the information overload of multiple neural augs kicking in all at once, flinching from the prosthetic where his arm used to be.

A man made machine, designed to be the perfect weapon, the perfect soldier – auged against his will.

Kaz tries to shake off the thought of _that_ day, the day he got the call that changed everything–

_“Is he alive?”_

_“Sir, you have to listen–“_

_“Shut up! Is he alive?!”_

_“_ Yes. _But sir, he’s–“_

_“He’s what? What is it?”_

_“Augs, sir. A lot of them, we can’t say how many yet. Left arm, his right eye, possibly. They did something to his head, too. Difficult to tell as long as he’s unconscious.”_

_“…”_

_“Sir, I’m sorry. I know you’re…”_

_“Bring him home. I don’t care about the augs, just bring him home.”_

_“… Yes, sir.”_

He swore that day that he’ll never lose him again and yet – with the news of the raids following the Segregation Act flickering over every screen, every smartphone, every HUD – that possibility seems more real than ever. Kaz’s gaze flicks down to the glint of deadly titanium; he swallows down his instinctive fear and takes one step closer to his partner, his open hands held out steadily in front of him.

This is still the same man who asked him if he wanted to marry him just a year ago, the ring held delicately between artificial fingers; who kisses him good morning and holds him close every night. The man Kaz loves and will protect with everything he has.

“It’s not me they want, it’s _you_. I can stay behind if I have to, they won’t–“

The door bursts open; Kaz only has a second to recognize the black uniform of the DPD’s SWAT team – his coworkers, his friends, _they came here first, those bastards_ –

Then he feels solid hands grip him tight and he stops thinking, elbowing the guy behind him and twisting out of it in a purely reflexive move, getting in a good hit to his jaw. Kaz turns around, sees V barely holding his own against two others– He isn’t using his augs, damnit, never really learned _how–_

“Get your hands off of him!”, Kaz snarls, making his way to him, reaching for the gun under the kitchen counter – but his hand is twisted behind his back, an arm wrapping around his neck and trapping him in a chokehold, slowly squeezing the life out of him.

In front of him his partner goes down with an elbow to the face, his head snapping back, leaving a dent in the fridge before he catches himself, swaying, blood running down his chin. His eyes flicker from one soldier to the next until they catch sight of Kaz, widening–

“No– Let him go! He’s not auged, he’s _human–_ ”

Vision tunneling, Kaz gasps, scratching uselessly at the suffocating pressure against his windpipe. He knows what V’s going to do the moment his face goes blank and his back straightens, tries to stop him but his words come out a garbled mess instead.

“I’m the one you want. I’ll go with you, just let him go.”

There’s no relief when Kaz sucks in the first gulp of air, horror clawing its way up his throat as the handcuffs click into place and V disappears behind uniformed backs. “V, no!” His voice is hoarse, desperate pants making his throat burn. He struggles harder against the grip on his arm, feels pain radiating from his shoulder but _he doesn’t care–_

“Where are you taking him? _Where are you–“_

A sharp pain in his temple. The world turns black.


	19. Staff Morale Increased

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [@cancan_piggy](https://twitter.com/cancan_piggy/status/745479342038233089)'s tweets!
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Hug Day, Important Plot Device: V's Hugs

“They’ve got mortar bombs, tanks, Walker Gears, you name it”, Ocelot points at him with a flourish. “What I’m sayin’ is–“

“Gotta be careful, got it.” Snake nods, his serious expression turning fond when the other repeats the gesture, a silent _That’s it_. They round the corner of the Medical Platform, walking leisurely towards Quiet’s cell. “Any good sniping points for…”

Venom trails off, noticing the determined approach of one of the guards patrolling the area; he instantly recognizes her by her confident stride, the sharp glint in her eyes–

“Boss!” Flaming Buffalo salutes, the heels of her combat boots clacking together; his hand is already raised to wave away the formalities, more interested in why she’s seeking him out in the first place – the question gets stuck in his throat as she steps up to him and _hugs_ him, arms tight around his chest, head pillowed on his shoulder for a moment.

Despite his surprise, Venom returns it instinctively, giving her a gentle squeeze. Worry bubbles up inside him, his eye scanning their surroundings for anything that could warrant any kind of distress, glancing at the oddly neutral expression on Ocelot’s face last before the soldier lets her Boss go. She doesn’t look particularly worked up and yet he asks, “Is everything okay?”, keeping his voice low to ensure it stays between them.

Buffalo cracks a smile, her normally grim features glowing with a deep-seated satisfaction. “Sure is. Good luck on the mission, Boss!” and she’s gone, continuing her patrol as if nothing happened.

He blinks once, puzzled then shakes his head, turning to Ocelot. “Buffalo’s having a good day, huh?” The other shrugs, nodding towards their initial course and Venom leads on, catching a slight upturn to his commander’s lips out of the corner of his eye. _She’s not the only one, it seems…_

The hug is already half-forgotten by the time they come to a stand at Quiet’s cell, a passing glance confirming she’s in, sunbathing on her cot. Suppressing his usual displeasure at her accommodation – Snake’s been slowly chipping away at Kaz’s resolve to keep her in lock down, with limited success as of now – he squats, knocking on the steel grid with his prosthetic.

“Quiet, come up here for a sec?”

He doesn’t check for her reaction, looking elsewhere to give her some privacy while she does up her bikini. A gust of wind, a tap on his shoulder; Venom turns around, opening his mouth to ask her if she wants to come along on the mission… and for the second time in less than an hour, he finds himself in an embrace and again, he reacts automatically, wrapping his arms around her lean shoulders, patting her back for good measure.

“Something the matter?”

Quiet, too, doesn’t seem too bothered, shaking her head to answer his question before she hums, inquisitive. It takes Venom a second to understand what she means, thoughts still circling around the weird behavior of his subordinates.

“Oh, yeah, wanna do support today? Looks like I’m pretty outgunned over there. Could use a bit of backup in case it goes south.”

The sniper shrugs and nods, pointing at the helipad at their back.

It’s Snake’s turn to shake his head. “Gotta finish my round first, get my gear. Tranq rounds, for both of us, ‘kay?”

They haven’t been using any other kind of ammunition but the reminder doesn’t hurt – Quiet doesn’t think it’s necessary, if the roll of her eyes is anything to go by. She doesn’t protest, though, just looks between Ocelot and him with a raised eyebrow.

“That’s all”, Snake answers her silent question and, with a mock salute and a small smile, she jumps back into her room, resuming her sunbathing, waving them goodbye lazily when they make their way back, steps clanking against the grid.

Ocelot resumes his report after a few moments of silence. Venom does his best to pay attention; it’s a little hard to listen to military tactics when he has to stop every time they cross paths with a Diamond Dog. Their eyes glint almost hungrily as they all repeat the same pattern: First a salute, “Boss!”, then a hug, some more bold than others with the affectionate gesture.

 _What the hell is going on?_ , Venom thinks, throwing Ocelot a bewildered look over the head of yet another recruit in his arms. His answer is a show of raised hands, the universal gesture for innocence somewhat undermined by the fact that it’s _Ocelot_ doing it.

They all go back dutifully to their posts afterwards – Snake as their CO can’t really complain about their work morale – still it seems… _unusual_ to say the least. Shy or not, the look of bliss on his soldiers’ faces is always the same. It’s a welcome change, most of all from those Venom knows went through tough missions, heavy injuries, losses both visible and invisible.

If a simple hug is what they need, then who is he not to give it to them?

Thus he resigns himself to his fate, opening his arms readily for whoever wants to greet him, murmuring words of encouragement and comfort and receiving the same in return, much to his surprise.

It occurs to him between one hug and the next that he hasn’t hugged Ocelot yet, easily fixing his mistake. The other’s startled squawk is muffled against Venom’s shoulder, gloved hands reflexively reaching for his weapons before they relax at his waist, instead. Venom chuckles, mumbling “Kaz would kick your ass for this” and Ocelot snorts, tightening his grip before he lets go.

“He’ll be pissed no matter what I do, might as well enjoy it”, he says, fixing his scarf although it can’t hide the way his cheeks are slightly colored. “Besides, anyone with eyes in their heads knows you’re off limits.”

Snake sighs, gesturing vaguely into the direction a freshly-hugged Brass Armadillo walked off to and _isn’t she supposed to be part of the mess hall team?_ “Doesn’t seem like that today.”

Ocelot smirks. “Wait for it, Boss. The best is yet to come.”

_So much for innocence._

*

It takes them triple the time to reach the Command platform than usual, deciding to forego the car as it limits hugging activity yet Venom can’t find it in him to regret it, a near constant smile on his lips mirroring the Diamond Dogs’ mirth.

It only widens when he spots Kazuhira coming their way. Gait stiff, frown in place – his X.O. Is visibly troubled and if the events of today have taught Snake anything, it’s that hugs _help_.

Kaz gets as far as “Snake, can we ta–“ before he’s firmly wrapped in Venom’s arms, sputtering. Breathing him in – coffee and aftershave, a scent he’s addicted to by now – Venom makes sure to place his hands safely on his upper back, nuzzling his jaw subtly. If this is the only public hug he’s allowed with Kaz, he might as well make it a good one.

Kaz leans into it despite himself, returning it while awkwardly maintaining his grip on his crutch. His voice lowers to a whisper. “W-what are you doing?”

“Hugging you”, Snake states the obvious, trying to keep his expression serious even if he enjoys it when his partner is so flustered. He steps back reluctantly. “What did you wanna talk about?”

The question takes a second to register; Snake is close enough to see Kaz’s eyes behind his aviators, flickering from him to Ocelot and back. “Never mind. I just figured it out myself.”

“Figured out wh–?”

“Boss!”

Venom recognizes the person at his back easily by their voice – and by the fact that they’re interrupting a conversation between Kaz and him, something no one else dares to do.

“Sorry, I know I’m late”, he says, scratching his neck but Pequod waves it away, an easy smile on his face.

“It was to be expected. I’m just here to get my share.”

They hug, of course, patting each other’s backs heartily; sensing his chance to finally understand what’s going on, Snake holds on to the other’s arm after they part, gesturing at him to lean closer.

“I’m missing something here.”

Pequod simply laughs, “Nobody told you? Well, you can ask the Commanders that, it was their idea after all”, and that’s entirely no help to Venom’s current predicament. _Thanks for nothing_ , his glare says but he knows it has lost its effect on his friend. The pilot’s grin is unchanged as he salutes.

“I’ll wait in the chopper, Boss.”

By the time Snake pays attention to them again, said commanders are already squabbling, hissing at each other not unlike two rivaling cats. He indulges in the mental image for a moment before he steps between them, placing a calming hand on their shoulders.

“Okay, okay, enough. What’s going on here?”

“Ask Ocelot”, growls Kaz the same moment Ocelot says, “It was Miller’s idea.”

Venom sighs deeply. “Kaz. Explain.”

“It was a fucking joke, okay? Of course _Ocelot_ here–“

“ _What_ was a joke?”

His partner’s lips are pressed to a thin line; he sounds almost pained to say the next words, practically spitting them out: “Hug Day.”

“… Hug Day?”, Venom repeats in a deadpan voice.

Kaz scoffs. “Yes. Told you, a joke. Until _he_ ”, he points at Ocelot with his crutch, “took it seriously.”

“Unlike you, Miller, I’m not afraid to use unconventional methods to get results. I merely saw the potential in it: Turn 'Hug Day’ into 'Hug Big Boss Day’ and you got yourself some serious boost in staff morale.” Ocelot draws his revolver, spinning it lazily – a clear sign that he’s satisfied with his doing. “Learn to take a compliment, will ya?”

Kaz takes a step towards him, baring his teeth in anger but Snake holds him back with a stern glance, tightening the grip on his shoulder.

“And you didn’t tell me of this because…?”

Ocelot’s self-satisfied smirk truly lives up to his namesake, holstering his revolver to fingergun at them with both hands instead.

“Seeing _his_ jealousy is a serious boost to _my_ morale.”


	20. Alter Ego (+ Bosselot)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally nothing prompted this except my ever-growing obsession with Overwatch.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Uni AU, Cosplaying?!

“I’m not so sure about this anymore…”

Vincente glances up from the hip holster he’s putting on, closing the clasp at his front blindly as he watches his boyfriend walk up and down the hall, followed by the heavy _thud thud thud_ of his boots on cheap laminate. They’re custom-made, complicated-looking things, imitating sleek bionic legs. Personally, V approves of their design as he does for the rest of the outfit, eyeing it appreciatively.

“My eyes are up here, V.”

V shakes himself out of it.  “Uh sorry, what?”

Kaz huffs impatiently. “I _said_ –“

“Something about second thoughts, yeah. Why?”

“I don’t know…” Disappearing into the bathroom, presumably to check his looks in the mirror, he says hesitantly, voice muffled: “Isn’t it a bit… naked?”

_Naked is one way to describe it_ , V thinks. He follows him and sure enough, there Kaz is, expression skeptical as he turns this way and that in front of his reflection. “Hm, more daring than naked, really. Looks good, in my opinion.” A cheeky grin tugs at his lips, the fake Collodion scars pulling at his skin. “Might be biased, though.”

Kaz grimaces, picking unhappily at the half-opened yukata covering his torso – but only the right side, the left left bare down to his waist, his pale chest on full display. This, too, is very accurate.

“C'mon”, V says, stepping up behind him. He wraps his arms around the other’s waist, careful as to not smudge the still-drying tattoo on Kaz’s arm; in the mirror, Soldier 76 rests his head on Hanzo Shimada’s shoulder. “We worked hard on these. It would be a shame not to show them off.”

“Easy for you to say, all wrapped up in leather as you are.”

V presses a kiss to his cheek, chuckling. “You were the one who insisted I do 76.”

“Yeah, well”, Kaz snorts, sour mood lifting a bit, “you’re an old man by heart and now you also look like one.”

“Gee, thanks, Kaz, you really know how to sweet talk a guy.”

V’s annoyance is mostly for show – he’ll take a few jokes at his own expense to see Kaz’s confidence resurface, the man turning away from the mirror to wiggle darkened eyebrows at him. The moment they’re at the convention and surrounded by people admiring their costumes, he’ll be back to his usual big-mouthed self, V’s sure.

The sudden sound of the front door unlocking startles them both.

“Guys, we’re here! You done yet?”

Adamska. V laughs at Kaz’s instant frown. “Be nice”, he whispers in his ear, giving him another kiss on the cheek and a parting squeeze of his hand.

The sight that greets him when he walks around the corner makes him pause, eyes going wide. “Holy shit, Adam…”

There stands Adamska, spurs clinking, big cowboy hat tilted down. Only the wide grin on his face is visible. He draws one of his oversized guns, spinning it a few times before he pushes the brim of his hat up with it.

“Howdy, partner.”

The move is executed to perfection, straight out of a corny Western – ruining the ridiculously happy expression on Adamska’s face would be too cruel so V doesn’t tease him for it, instead nodding his admiration.

Even Kaz, normally the first to comment on the Russian’s unhealthy obsession with cheesy cowboy movies, is uncharacteristically generous, muttering “Not bad…” under his breath. He reaches for his bow, hesitation gone now that Adam is present, too.

_The shared heritage is not the only thing he has in common with Hanzo_ , V thinks and smiles, zipping up his jacket and taking his own weapon, a remodeled nerf gun. One last glance down ensures him his outfit is complete, already starting to sweat under the layers. It’s okay, though: With three quarters of the group assembled, the typical pre-con excitement increases, the pleasant tingling in his belly pushing aside any discomfort.

“Where’s John?”, Kaz asks, fixing the ribbon on his wig before he slings the quiver over his back, the rest of his props stored in the backpack he gives V.

“Waiting in the car.” Adamska holsters his personal Peacekeeper, leading the small party outside. “Said he’d enjoy the AC while he still can.”

All of them wince in sympathy, V sighing after a moment. “I told him that cosplay is a bad idea, but he never listens to me.”

“It is what brothers do.”

Adamska and V look at Kaz, surprised by the near-perfect rendition of Hanzo’s deep voice and he shrugs, smirking. “What? Might as well start getting in character.”

Before they can start quoting character dialogue – God knows they played enough Overwatch to know every single line by memory – a hooded figure suddenly stands in their way. They screech to a halt, nearly colliding with each other.

“Death walks among you…”

Silence falls, everyone frozen to the spot – then V snorts, reaching for the skull-like mask to reveal his brother’s sharp grin underneath. “Very funny. Cut it out, idiot.” Despite his harsh words, he handles the mask with care, knowing how much work it was to make it.

“No fun as always. Boy scout, indeed”, John quips easily, dropping the menacing act. He points outside with his thumb. “Let’s get going. Who wants to drive?”

Both Kaz and V look down at their boots, delicately clad in Worbla, then at John, dressed head to toe in Reaper’s black armor, until finally letting their pleading gazes fall on Adamska. The Russian rolls his eyes, his fake American accent stronger than ever now that it fits his outfit.

“Y'all can be glad I got my driver’s licence recognized in the US or else we’d be fucked.”

It’s only short-lived, however: Irritation quickly turns to pink-cheeked delight as he receives the keys with a “Thanks, babe” and a peck on the lips from John, the soft expression colliding with his villainous appearance.

Knowing how fast Adamska can get lost in that smile, Kaz interrupts the soon-to-be cheesy moment with a shove to the Russian’s back, huffing when he doesn’t move an inch. “This is going to be insufferable.”

V chuckles, taking his boyfriend’s hand. “Come on, let’s put our stuff in the car.” He leads him outside, suppressing a groan at the mid-summer humidity waiting for them there. Still he draws Kaz in with an arm around his shoulders, tugging at his hair band playfully.

“See it as a trial of patience, mighty dragon warrior. It’s a virtue and all that.”

“Shut up, old man”, Kaz mumbles, face slowly turning red.

V’s pretty sure it’s not from the heat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ


	21. Call Me Doc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uni AU, the sequel.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Uni AU, Gaming?!

_Everything is under control._

V allows himself to relax. He joins the others, greeting them with a cheery „Hello!“ and getting one or two back. Everyone jumps around aimlessly inside the area that glows a soft blue around them, the big _TEAM KILL!_ above their heads disappearing slowly.

Pharah zooms past him towards the entrance of the sand-stone temple, armor glinting in the sun – V doesn’t have eyes for the character or level design though, zooming in on the three missing pieces in THISISPEQUOD’s health bar before he runs, pressing shift and launching himself after them. Only when his teammate is whole again is he satisfied, smiling when a little thumbs up plops up on screen. “Thank you for your help!”, Pharah says.

Red appears, peeking through the buildings up ahead although still far enough away that he can seek cover comfortably. He passes by SILENTSNIPER, who makes sure to position her Widowmaker behind a boulder, enemies firmly in her sight.

_Everything is under con–_

A blur of blue and yellow in the corner of his vision makes him freeze in horror. It’s gone as fast as it came – and that’s exactly what worries him. V turns on his heels, getting as much as a glimpse of Hanzo’s fancy hair tie before he’s out of sight and most importantly out of range–

V groans. _Not again._

He has no other choice but to throw himself into battle, heart racing in his chest as he follows the glow of the blue username through a sea of red ones, trying to simultaneously heal the player constantly toeing the line to critical health – not that he seems aware of that, chasing after a Mccree called RUSSIANTAUNT – and evade that one very persistent Reaper trailing after him, leaving behind discarded revolvers like bread crumbs. V slides towards Hanzo in a desperate attempt to save himself, silently willing him to _give me cover fire, damnit_ –

YOU WERE ELIMINATED BY VAMPIREKILLER his screen says, right over where Mercy collapses to the ground and a second later:

VICTORY!

V blinks once, slowly – then he turns to his right, fixing an unamused glare on the person beside him who simply points at the screen with a broad grin. He doesn’t have to look to know what he’ll see.

PLAY OF THE GAME

FUURINKAZAN

AS HANZO

Opening his mouth to tell Kaz where he can put his damn Play of the Game, V sighs instead, long and utterly done.

“Yeah, yeah. GG, idiota.”

“Heh, thanks. And if it’s any consolation: I did get that damn Mccree. Adam owes me a beer.”

“ _You_ owe me a beer for what I have to put up with here”, grumbles V.

He’s only slightly mollified when it’s CALLMEDOC who gets the most votes. After all, it’s only polite to support your Mercy.


	22. Dog Days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this post](http://bugpudding.tumblr.com/post/147960625046/bad-boy) by [bugpudding](http://bugpudding.tumblr.com/).
> 
> Tags: Fluff, NSFW-ish, Featuring: Pillow Action

It’s the calm after the storm that Venom Snake enjoys most. When his heart slows its frantic staccato to a steady thrum, beating calmly in his chest, right under the spot where Kaz’s head rests. He wastes half a thought on getting up and opening a window, on cleaning himself up – then Kaz shifts against him, his leg slipping between Venom’s, arm casually wrapped around his waist. Venom decides he doesn’t mind any of it: the almost stifling heat, the sticky-slick feeling of sweating skin on sweating skin, the animalistic smell of sex in the air. Not with the way Kaz relaxes further, practically fused to his side. Venom traces the dip of his spine with one hand – up and down, absent-mindedly counting every vertebrae – while the other combs through his hair, blonde strands soft between calloused fingers.

Every moment Kaz wants to cuddle in post-coital bliss is one Snake will savor to its full potential. A few years ago – _Where did the time go?_ , Snake muses – Kaz would’ve pulled away quickly, automatically limiting the amount of comfort he allows himself. That’s not the case anymore and yet, the moment of peace is bound to break when–

Kaz’s grip on him tightens and he drags himself closer, nuzzling Venom’s jaw. Soft kisses follow, trailing down the long line of his neck–

“Kaz…”

Yes, Venom is glad the other gave up fighting the good things in life. The fact remains that he’s physically unable to keep up with him. No amount of sweet kisses can change that – nor can they distract him from the erection poking against his thigh. Again.

“Kaz”, he warns, firmly this time. His answer is a small whine, breathed against his ear.

“You know that won’t work on me.”

Kaz nibbles his earlobe instead, chuckling when Venom’s cock twitches weakly against his thigh. It’s no use, though. Venom is exhausted.

He pinches Kaz’s side. “Stop it, I’m tired.”

“Come on, V, one more–“

“No. I’m tired. Go hump a pillow if you’re so horny.” Venom tries going for serious, but the unhappy frown on Kaz’s face makes him crack up half-way through.

Kaz huffs. “Very funny.”

“Just statin’ the truth.” A quick kiss to Kaz’s cheek, then: “Move, I wanna sleep.”

“You’re just gonna leave me hanging like this?”

“Yes. Move.”

Kaz relents. Venom ignores his grumbling and rolls over on his stomach, throwing Kaz his own pillow when his sour face remains unchanged.

“Good night.”

Everything’s quiet for a few minutes. Venom sighs happily, dozing off–

Fabric rustles, the bed creaking with movement… and it doesn’t stop. Snake gives up pretending to sleep when Kaz starts moaning. He turns around, mouth open to give him a piece of his mind – the sight of Kaz hunched over the pillow, sweat dripping down his temple, eyes closed in concentration renders him speechless.

“You’re absolutely shameless, you know that?”, Venom grumbles after a moment. Then he snatches the pillow away and pulls Kaz close, determined to finish the job himself.

Kaz merely grins. Victory.


	23. In Darkness: Light

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [@chascometo](https://twitter.com/Chascometo)'s tweets!
> 
> Also check out [this comic](http://hayyie-arts.tumblr.com/post/148832606372/hayyie-prompted-by-a-friend-translated-by) by [hayyie](http://hayyie-arts.tumblr.com/) on the same subject.
> 
> Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Blindness, Old Vkaz

“Kaz, take a look at this.”

“Hm?” Kazuhira lifts his head from where he was deeply concentrated on a stack of files, nodding at the blueprints Venom Snake is holding. He hands them over, patiently waiting for his X.O. to scan them quickly.

“What am I looking at here?”

“Specs for the new Blackfoot, straight from R&D.”

Kaz looks at it a few seconds longer, brow drawing tight behind his aviators. “Huh.”

Then he gives them back, nodding when Venom asks, “Approved?” He can’t quite keep the disbelief from his voice. The modifications are expensive to say the least and it’s only because of Pequod’s insistence the new tech will give them an edge in the field that Snake is considering them at all. Kaz’s instant approval comes unexpected.

“Anything else?”

“Uh, no. Thanks, Kaz.” Venom leans over Kaz’s desk to give him a kiss, waving him goodbye with the blueprints still in hand.

It takes Kaz two weeks to admit he couldn’t read the fine print.

And that was only the beginning.

*

Snake is a fairly observant man. He relies on his intuition, his gut feeling when worse comes to worse.

Both fails him in this particular case. Kaz’s unusual behavior is filed away and forgotten by the time he starts stumbling over the steps marking the transition from one platform to the next – _It’s his leg again_ , Venom thinks and walks closer to him, ready to catch him should he fall –, when he takes longer to decide what to eat at the mess hall, staring intently at the menu. “So picky”, he teases his partner later, grinning when Kaz merely huffs and steals a fry from his plate. Vengeance.

It’s on a standard debrief after a successful mission that Kaz calls a recruit by the wrong codename. He keeps on talking to Hunting Wildcat – who is _not_ Gold Antelope, however much they look alike – and, ever the tactful one, the soldier doesn’t correct him, nodding along to the orders he’s given.

Wildcat salutes, first to Kaz, then to his Boss, holding the latter’s gaze for a fraction of a second longer than usual.

That’s when Snake really starts to worry.

*

They’re lying in bed, face to face, eyes drooping. Dozing off. After a long, exhausting week Venom soaks in Kaz’s closeness, the soft pressure of Kaz’s fingers tracing his features. Eyes closed, he gives special attention to the bridge of Snake’s nose, the curve of his eyebrow, the scar on his left earlobe.

“How long?”, Venom mumbles, his own hand above Kaz’s heart. _Thump thump thump._

Kaz blinks, squints at him. His pupils remain unfocused, staring ahead. “How long what?”

“Your eyes. They’re getting worse, aren’t they?”

Kaz stops. His hand drops to Venom’s cheek, unmoving. He’s silent for a long time. Then: a deep breath. In through the nose, out through the mouth.

“Yeah.”

Snake rubs his collar bone with his thumb, is aware for the first time since Afghanistan how breakable Kaz is. How vulnerable. “Since when?”

“Don’t know. Few weeks? A month?” Kaz bites his lip. He’s trembling ever so slightly. “Got headaches from reading. Then I… couldn’t read things at all, sometimes. I–“

Silence. Venom waits. Kaz looks like he doesn’t know how to finish that sentence, like he doesn’t know where to _start_.

“We’ll figure something out”, is what Snake says eventually. “We always do.”

Kaz sighs again. He’s been doing that a lot lately. “V, I don’t know if–“

“We always do”, he repeats. A promise sealed with a kiss against the palm of Kaz’s hand.

*

Things can be fought. Fighting is good, it’s what Venom excels at. Yet there’s nothing to be done about Kaz’s condition, no enemy to beat. Only loss, steady, gradual. Confidence gives way to uncertainty, gives way to frustration and fear.

Again, they are at the mercy of some higher power and again, it’s Kaz who takes the fall for it.

Snake hates it. His heart clenches every time Kaz reaches out with his hand first, sense of touch delivering the information his eyes won’t provide. Every time Kaz steps into their room and calls out for him, checking if he’s still there.

At night, he wakes to Kaz’s gentle touches. The bridge of his nose, the curve of his eyebrow, the scar on his ear. “Everything okay?”, Venom asks, receiving a low hum and an apology, “Didn’t mean to wake you up”. It takes him a while to understand that Kaz is mapping a face that gets blurrier with each passing day, committing every detail to memory.

Venom tells him, chuckling: “I’m not going anywhere.”

Kaz whispers, hoarse: “I don’t want to forget you.”

Snake’s laughter dies in his throat.

“I’m here, Kaz. Right here, by your side.”

“How long?”

“As long as I can. As long as you’ll have me.”

Kaz says nothing. A moment later, there’s a hand in his, fingers gripping tight.

Holding on.

***

“Any questions?”

Thunder Rhino looks at him expectantly, never losing the patient expression of an experienced instructor. Newly-named Azure Falcon scratches his neck. There’s one thing he’s been dying to ask ever since they passed the Command Platform. Rhino had saluted two men sitting side by side on a bench facing the ocean; one of them – white-haired, featuring heavy scars on his face and an eye patch, of all things – had given them a lazy wave before he turned his attention back to the view – the beginning sunset, sky tinged a beautiful orange.

Rhino had moved on before Falcon could do or say anything. The last thing he saw was the white-haired guy leaning towards the other. Long, blonde hair shifted when he tilted his head, obviously listening to whatever was being said.

“Yeah, actually. Who were those guys we saw earlier? On the bench?” He gestured vaguely in the direction they came from.

Rhino’s frown is replaced by a fond smile. “Ah. Why do you ask?”

“They weren’t in uniform so I was wondering…” Falcon leaves out the fact they looked too old to be on a military base. Judging by the reverent glint in his instructor’s eyes, criticism seems out of place.

“Yeah, they retired from active duty a few years ago. You’ll see them around quite a lot, they like to go on walks and such. At their own pace, of course.”

“Why are they still here then? If I’m allowed to ask, ma'am”, he adds, genuinely curious. His previous employers always got rid of such cases quickly. Making room for new recruits. Simple efficiency.

Rhino laughs at that. “Well, I’d like to see someone _try_. Kicking out Big Boss and Commander Miller, _that’ll_ never happen.” The grin on her face grows wider at Falcon’s gaping surprise. “Yup, you heard me.”

“I-I’m sorry, I never would've–“

A amicable clap on the shoulder shuts him up before he can embarrass himself further. “Don’t worry, we’ve all been there. Diamond Dogs is not just a PF. It’s family. We’re here for each other and those two – without them, all this wouldn’t even exist.” Her voice is full of pride. She smiles.

“If they wanna spend the rest of their days here, then so be it. God knows they did enough for us.”


	24. Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eFu5qCzI27U&feature=youtu.be).
> 
> Tags: Hurt No Comfort, Blood, Character Death (!)

It is said staring death in the eyes makes time slow down. That every movement screeches to a halt in a breathless second just long enough to understand that _this is it. It’s over._

Ahab – or John, Big Boss and, most recently, Venom Snake – has been awake for little more than a week and already, he’s experienced his fair share of life and death situations. Time never slowed down for him, nine years come and gone without him had proven that well enough, and it wouldn’t start doing so now.

Until he rounds a corner, staying low and close to the ground, infiltrating the village as silent as his codename suggests, eye flitting from one oblivious hostile to another – and sees the last soldier between him and his destination take aim. It isn’t Snake he’s aiming at; it’s the room, the room where their prisoner is being held, where Kazuhira Miller is–

_No!_

Seconds feel like hours, days, years. The man is saying something, rough words Snake can’t understand, _Russian_ , the part of his mind not alight with instant panic supplies. A finger inches closer to the trigger, the gun readjusted, pointing towards something – someone – on the ground, _Kaz–_

Then everything happens all at once. Machine gun fire mixes with the crack of Snake’s gun, suddenly in his hand; the agonized scream of the soldier drowns out any noise coming from the room, any sign of life and Snake runs, runs past the guard who lies in the dirt, throat torn apart, whimpering as he bleeds out and he doesn’t _care_ as long as Kaz is alive–

There’s only one person in the room and Snake falls to his knees beside them, sees dirty blonde hair and pale skin caked in blood and grime, growing ever paler– Alive, he’s alive but just barely, blood pooling under him with every second Snake spends frantically searching him for wounds. His horror grows, hand stumbling upon an empty sleeve where an arm used to be and the place where Kaz’s leg suddenly _ends_ and he knows, counting them: _Too many._

“Kaz? Kaz, it’s me”, Snake rasps out, feeling his own throat constrict the more Kaz struggles to breathe. The other is mumbling something, unintelligible words mixing with horrible wet coughs. Delirious. “Stay with me, c'mon!”

He applies pressure to the hole torn through Kaz’s leg, the one that was still whole just a few minutes ago; warmth saturates his glove in mere moments, fingers slick with blood but it won’t be enough. Kaz is dying. “Boss”, he gasps, again and again, “Boss, Boss, Boss”. Kaz doesn’t know he’s there, doesn’t know they didn’t just abandon him and Snake’s heart shatters, answering him as best as he can. Strangled reassurances, meaningless in the face of certain death.

Kaz’s final struggle seems to last an eternity but it’s over in mere minutes, Ocelot will tell him later. _I’m sorry, Boss_ , he’ll say. _There was nothin’ you could’ve done to prevent it. We were simply too late._

Now, Snake falters, vision clouding with unshed tears as Kaz stops, goes slack in his arms; the weight of what he’s done, of what happened because he wasn’t _there_ threatens to break him, his head bowing until his forehead touches Kaz’s unmoving chest. “Please”, he whispers, his grip on him tightening, “Kaz, please, don’t do this to me” but it doesn’t matter, not anymore. Everything dims to nothingness. There’s no response.

“Boss, listen to me–!”

The radio bursts with Ocelot’s voice, sounding strained. Affected. Snake ignores him.

“Boss!! You have to move!”

He registers distant yelling, quick steps coming his way – and the emptiness inside him is gone, replaced by fury that burns away the ache in Snake’s heart. He stands, positions himself between Kaz’s body and the door and reaches for the machine gun strapped to his back.

Revenge is the only thing left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen... Just don't show me painful things. I will cry and then turn it into a fic (not necessarily in that order).


	25. #1: Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Vkaz Week 2016](http://vkazweek2016.tumblr.com/), prompt: Stars.
> 
> Tags: Tattoos, Fluff.
> 
> This is a companion piece to [this wonderful art](http://hayyie.tumblr.com/post/150288803765/for-vkazweek2016s-prompt-stars-my-submit-is) by [hayyie](http://hayyie.tumblr.com/).

The needle pierces his skin time and time again, blood welling up before it's wiped away. Venom doesn't mind the pain as much as the constant buzzing of the machine working away on his chest – it fades to a distant background noise, his attention entirely focused on the ink that's now part of his body.

“How can you even look at that?”, comes an agonized groan from his right. Venom has to turn his head to be able to see Kaz in the corner of his eye; he looks a little green by now, eyes flitting to the tattooist's busy hands for a second, then decidedly elsewhere. Venom squeezes the hand that's firmly clutching his for comfort.

“It's fascinating.” Another unhappy noise and Venom chuckles. At least this time, it's not Kaz being subjected to one of his worst fears: needles. “You really don't have to–“

Kaz shakes his head. “You were there for me, I'm here for you.” Simple as that. Nobody mentions that he's the one suffering most – not even Mother Base's resident tattoo artist, Laughing Jackal, although her mouth twitches like she's holding back a comment. By now all Diamond Dogs are used to their COs' shenanigans. Getting tattoos together is only the newest item on a long list.

It's done only a few minutes later: dots connected by thin lines, forming a pattern that spreads over his left pectoral. A star constellation, right above Venom's heart.

Kaz inspects the tattoo closely, frowning a little at the angry red of his skin around the ink. He nods approvingly at Jackal nonetheless, satisfied. “Good work, as always.”

She smiles, pride glinting in her eyes as she washes her hands, setting her bloodied equipment aside. “Thanks, sir. It's my pleasure.” Turning to her Boss, she starts applying a sterile bandage, rattling off aftercare instructions. Venom nods obediently, having heard most of it the day before when Kaz got his own tattoo – a different constellation in the same style, over his right shoulder blade.

Done for now, Venom hops to his feet, stretching gingerly to get the stiffness out his muscles without aggravating his chest. He leaves the shirt off. The walk to his and Kaz's room is a short one anyways.

“Boss?” Jackal looks unsure, shifting in place. Venom hums, gesturing for her to go on. “If I may ask... Why stars?”

After a short glance at Kaz – he shrugs, _might as well tell her_ – Venom taps his bandaged chest, “Pisces”, and then motions to Kaz's shoulder, “Virgo. It's our zodiacs.”

Confusion flits over Jackal's expression, then she gets it – not their own, but each other's. Her gaze softens, “Oh, that's sweet. How long has it been now?”

“Five years?” Again Venom checks in with Kaz, who nods. He's starting to get impatient; talking about their relationship with others still makes him uneasy. Slow to trust, as always. “Yeah, five years. Six next week. If you don't mind...”

Jackal readily salutes him, “Didn't mean to keep you, sir”, then Kaz, “sir.”

They nod in unison, taking their leave. If they walk closer than usual, it's nobody's deal but theirs – just like the stars on their skin.

 


	26. #2: Jealousy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Vkaz Week 2016](http://vkazweek2016.tumblr.com/), prompt: Jealousy.
> 
> Tags: Kaz's Adventures with DD, Fluff, Trashy 80s Shirts.
> 
> This is a companion piece to [this beautiful drawing](http://hayyie.tumblr.com/post/150361008485/vkazweek2016-prompt-jealousy-paired-with) by [hayyie](http://hayyie.tumblr.com/).

Kaz never thought being with Snake would be so _easy_. Yes, he's a busy man – they both are – and their time is always kept short due to the fact he spends more time away from Mother Base than otherwise but when he's there...

Being with Snake is Kaz sneaking a glance only to realize he's already looking at him; it's murmured conversations in the dead of night, worn thin by the day yet staying awake a few minutes longer to hear his voice; it's longing lodged deep into Kaz's heart when he's gone and relief when he comes back – and seeing it reflected in Venom's expression, in the way he holds Kaz close when they're finally, blissfully alone. It's natural, a matter of course, bound to happen.

Being with Snake is also this:

Kaz comes into his room, faintly aware that a fair amount of recruits saw him on his way there but too tired to give a damn about Outer Heaven's resident gossipers. His only wish is to indulge in some well-deserved cuddling – something he would never, ever admit to – and catch a few winks before he has to get up again and continue grinding through a massive pile of mission reports. _Oh joy._

The first unfortunate hitch in his plan is that Venom is already asleep, lying slumped against the headrest. Kaz judges by the earpiece still firmly in place and the walkman in his hands that he tried to keep himself awake by listening to music. _No cuddling then_ , Kaz thinks, a little disappointed despite the warm feeling that bubbles up in his chest at the sight. He drags Snake into a more comfortable position, careful not to wake him as he tucks the blanket under Snake's feet, just how he likes it.

It's only a little while later – after Kaz washed his teeth and changed into the overly large shirt he wears for sleeping, an old tee of Venom's with a faded Duran Duran print – that he stumbles to his side of the narrow bed, feeling for the edge of the mattress in the dark. His hand brushes the cool sheets, then a part of his blanket and–

Fur?

Kaz's fingers wander a little higher until he meets a fluffy ear. He groans under his breath – because being with Snake also means fighting with DD for space in his bed.

“DD”, he hisses, tugging at the ear gently when the dog simply ignores him. “Come on, that's my spot.”

A low whine sounds in the quiet of the room.

Kaz snorts. He nudges DD's muzzle, ignoring the wet-warm feeling of a tongue licking his palm. “I'm not V, that doesn't work on me. Out.” Nothing happens. “DD...”

Fabric shifts, the springs creak – the dog lands on the floor, brushing past Kaz. “Thanks”, Kaz mutters, taking his place before DD can reclaim it, slipping under the already warmed covers.

With a little shifting Kaz is where he wants to be: Curled around Venom, he presses his face against the nape of his neck, breathes him in. Kaz starts to relax.

“He'll never give up, you know that, right?”

Venom's sleepy words make Kaz roll his eyes even if the other can't see it.

“Well I won't either.” A light kiss against Snake's shoulders. _You're mine._ “My spot's my spot.”


	27. #3: Dance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Vkaz Week 2016](http://vkazweek2016.tumblr.com/), prompt: Dance.
> 
> Tags: ~Friendship~, Fluff.

“–and then she said, _Vincente Gabriel Ruiz_ , you know the tone–“

Knowing glances and somber nods, a distant pain they all share.

“–and I _ran_ , Dios did I run.” Laughter erupts all around. “What? Couldn’t escape her fury, of course, but there’s no shame in trying, no?”

The group calms down after a while, enough to notice Kaz standing close-by. He doesn’t want to interrupt the conversation – no matter how approachable he’s made himself in the past year, Kaz is still their Commander. It’s a fact only few can put aside even for occasions like MSF’s regular BBQs.

Luckily Crocodile is one of them. “Comandante!” He waves him over, his confident grin not dimming in the slightest. Kaz doesn’t miss the way the other recruits straighten up a little, now aware of his presence. He ignores it, walking up to them, gait deliberately casual.

They make room for him, shuffling aside to free one of the pieces of driftwood that serve as seats. Sand crunches under his boots, the crackling of the bonfire in their midst and a radio quietly playing latin pop dispelling the momentary silence. A beer is suddenly in his hand, courtesy of Medic who sits down again after his lively rendition of the story he was telling.

“What did I miss? Lady trouble?” Kaz nods at him, an easy smile on his lips that Medic returns, rosy-cheeked, less shy than usual. The opened bottle of rum stuck in the sand in front of him might have something to do with that.

“Nah, nothing like that. Just remembered the time I sneaked into Mamá’s room the day before my birthday. Wanted to know what I’d get, you know?” _Not really_ , Kaz thinks. He says nothing. Medic shakes his head at his past self. “Well, I got caught.”

“Latina mothers”, sighs Crocodile. “So scary.” Again a round of sympathy: it’s common knowledge to everyone in the group except Kaz.

“Sounds rough…” He takes a sip of his beer, decides to change the subject. “When’s your birthday, anyways?”

“Today, actually. ’S the reason for this.” Medic gestures with the bottle, toasting a few of the others before drinking as well. Kaz’s guilt for not knowing must’ve shown on his face but Medic waves it away, “Don’t worry about it. It’s no big deal.”

“No big deal? I had to bribe him with the good stuff to get him out of that medbay of his.” Antilope nudges Medic’s shoulder, turning to Kaz. She leans closer, stage-whispering, “Turns out Ruiz here is picky about his alcohol. Expensive tastes.”

“Why doesn’t that surprise me at all”, is Kaz’s dry comment, winking at Medic who rolls his eyes. “Gotta remember that trick for next time.”

“Got my standards is all”, the other grumbles, somewhat drowned out by Crocodile turning the radio up as a song comes up that sounds vaguely familiar to Kaz. The mood instantly shifts as most finish their drinks, getting up.

“Now, since the good doctor won’t do it himself – time to celebrate this properly”, Crocodile sing-songs the last part, dragging a reluctant Medic to his feet. Some of the other recruits pair up while others are content to dance by themselves, moving to the rhythm of the song without having to think about it.

Kaz blinks, caught off guard until the feeling of a hand in his – warm, slightly sweaty – snaps him out of it. Medic tugs, smiling when Kaz follows him readily, protesting weakly that he’s not drunk enough yet.

“If I have to dance, you do too, Commander”, he says like it’s the most logical conclusion, taking a last swing of his bottle before he puts it and Kaz’s beer aside. His voice turns teasing, his accent all the more prominent. “Or are you all talk after all, Mister Miller?”

It’s like hitting a switch in Kaz’s mind. “Oh you can bet your ass I can dance, doc”, he huffs, tightening his grip on Medic’s hand, pulling him closer. Kaz’s reputation wouldn’t be what it is if he were afraid of a little Merengue.

Medic laughs, his eyes alight with mirth. Kaz feels strangely warm all of the sudden.

“Then show me what you got, Kaz.”


	28. #4: Green Thumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Vkaz Week 2016, prompt: Green Thumb.
> 
> This is based on [this](http://www.boredpanda.com/husband-plants-flowers-blind-wife-kuroki-japan/) and a sequel to [In Darkness: Light](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6602437/chapters/17700310) (chapter 23 of this collection). Thanks [candeloro](http://archiveofourown.org/users/candeloro) for the idea!
> 
> Tags: Blind!Kaz, Flowers, Capital F Fluff.
> 
> This is a companion piece to [this gorgeous drawing](http://hayyie.tumblr.com/post/150497380500/vkazweek2016-prompt-green-thumb-paired) by [hayyie](http://hayyie.tumblr.com/).

“There's something I wanna show you.”

“Yeah?” Kaz grips Venom's arm tighter, staying close to him as they walk. A rasp of stubble on metal indicates the other is scratching his beard.

“Yeah.”

A few minutes pass, only the sound of their steps interrupting the quiet of the morning. To Kaz, counting them is second nature by now – it's his way of determining how fare they've gone.

“Is it the thing you've been working on? The one I wasn't supposed to know about?”

Venom is silent. Then: “Yeah...” He sounds displeased.

Kaz chuckles. _Snake is pouting._ “Don't worry, I didn't pry. Didn't wanna ruin the surprise.”

“Good”, Venom mumbles. He slows down. “Careful. Stairs. Twelve steps.”

Kaz accepts the information wordlessly. By now he can guess they're headed for the roof – the sun feels warmer and the wind blows differently, unhindered by buildings and other obstacles – yet the faint smell of flowers throws him off.

Venom notices his confusion. “Wait for it”, he says with a smile in his voice, stepping away from Kaz. A door creaks and the scent gets stronger, almost overpowering to Kaz's sensitive nose.

“V, what...?”

Then Venom's hand is in Kaz's, tugging him along and further inside. They sit on a bench, the lacquered wood cool to the touch. Again Venom leaves Kaz's side – he's lost all of the sudden, stranded without orientation in a structure that wasn't there back when Kaz could still see.

“V?”, he asks, his grip on the armrest tense enough to strain his fingers. The seconds tick by agonizingly slow...

Faint steps get closer until Venom returns.

“Sorry, took me a while to get all of them.” He sounds out of breath like he jogged a part of the way. Kaz reaches for him, tension gone at the feeling of warm, wrinkled skin.

“You're not supposed to strain yourself like that. Not good for your knees”, Kaz grumbles, closely followed by, “Get what, exactly?”

Venom doesn't answer. Instead he cups Kaz's cheek with his bionic hand – Kaz doesn't twitch away from the touch of cold metal, not anymore – and tilts his head down.

“Smell.”

Kaz does, a sweet fragrance filling his nostrils. The thought of his mother bubbles up, preparing her tea with careful, frail fingers. “That's... jasmine?”

“Mmhm. What about this?”

This scent is more delicate, still pleasant but difficult to place. A splash of white comes to mind. “It's a white flower but I can't remember which one. Camellia?” Kaz frowns. “No, those don't have a scent.”

“Gardenia.”

“Huh, alright. Next?” Kaz smiles automatically when he hears Venom chuckle. “What? That's how this game works right? Come on, gimme another one.”

They go through a wide variety of flowers; Kaz gets the peony right, fails to recognize the four o'clock but manages to guess the sweet pea after a long while of thinking. One by one, they add colors to their surroundings until he can see a field of flowers, clearer than any other image in his mind.

“Here”, Venom mutters, placing the bouquet of flowers in Kaz's lap. Kaz thanks him quietly, running his fingertips over the fragile petals. He leans into him, pillowing his head on his partner's shoulders.

He rubs at his tingling nose. “Where'd you get all these anyways?”

Venom kisses his temple. Kaz can feel his lips curving into a smile. “I planted them myself.”

“Oh.” Kaz doesn't know much of gardening but– “That's a lot of work for a few flowers...”

“Took me the better part of two months, actually.” Venom doesn't sound particularly bothered. “Do you like them?” A hint of nervousness.

 _After all these years..._ “Still a hopeless romantic, huh?” Kaz huffs, turning his head to press a kiss to his cheek. “Of course I like them. Thank you.”

Venom hums, pleased. “Then it was worth it.”

 


	29. #5: Just Say No

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Vkaz Week 2016](http://vkazweek2016.tumblr.com/), prompt: Just Say No.
> 
> Tags: Hurt/Comfort, Brainwashing, Save Venom 2k16

Sometimes he forgets. When the radio cracks to life, Ocelot's voice in his ear, “There's been a change of plans, Boss, check your iDroid for the new Intel”; when he walks towards the chopper and a recruit salutes him, “Boss, send me on another mission”; when there's documents to sign, budgets to approve, “Give these a look, will ya?”, Kaz says–

Venom nods and follows the bolded line on the map, the bullet points detailing mission objectives in order of priority. He nods, gives the recruit a squad and targets to shoot at, half-way across the globe. He nods, taking the files to his room to work on them at night, sleep a far thing on his mind.

Saying yes is natural to him, an instinctual response. Venom Snake is a symbol, someone else's phantom, an ally to some and an enemy to others, a friend, a lover, a person, sometimes, but he's a soldier before all else. He receives orders and executes them – being Big Boss means having room to move, to bend the rules, power over the margins between drop-off and pick-up. At the end of the day what matters is getting the job done.

Gradually those margins get larger until there's meaning to his actions, intentions that are entirely his own coloring the decisions he makes, however insignificant they seem. When he takes a detour to save the injured coyote he saw lying on the roadside, ensuring it will survive being fultoned to Mother Base; when he puts on music in the chopper, humming along to _Rebell Yell_ with Quiet; when he visits Kaz on his free evenings–

Tracing the familiar path to his office in the dark, he leaves behind Big Boss with every step. Kaz opens the door before Venom can knock, features soft, encompassed by the dimmed light behind him – it's Venom's choice to draw him close and kiss him, gently. His mind calms, refocuses and Venom finds _himself_ once more in the way Kaz relaxes in his arms, in the smile against his lips.

“Long day, huh?”

“Mhm”, Venom sighs, nuzzles Kaz's temple. “Not too bad, though. Had you to look forward to.”

Kaz laughs, low in his throat. “Same here.” He tugs at Venom's scarf, a silent invitation to come inside. Venom does, nudging the door shut behind himself with his foot, not turning away from Kaz for a second. Kaz wraps his arm around Venom's neck.

“So, what do you wanna do?”

Venom leans in, “I wanna kiss you again”, he mumbles, the words lost as Kaz meets him half-way in a slow, languid kiss.

These are the days he feels like more than a puppet controlled by invisible hands, a weapon to be pointed and set loose. Because with the taste of coffee and _Kaz_ on his tongue comes the feeling that, in this very moment, Venom is free.


	30. #6: Handle With Care

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Vkaz Week 2016](http://vkazweek2016.tumblr.com/), prompt: Handle With Care.
> 
> Tags: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Blood, Gore, The Power Of Trust.

Kaz is a perfectionist.

From platform to platform, unit for unit, mission for mission: He needs to know everyone has their orders, that everything’s in position and accounted for. Diamond Dogs isn’t perfect – Which human-made endeavor is? – but it can’t hurt to come as close to it as possible.

His reputation precedes him. Even new recruits – be they volunteers or former enemies turned allies – rush to give their best the moment he makes his presence known.  _Hellmaster_ , they call him among themselves, hushed like they’re talking about a mythical creature. _Don’t anger him or else…_

Kaz feels strangely smug about it when Pequod slips him that particular information. He feels less smug about Venom’s snorting laughter later that night, after Kaz finishes bragging to him about it. “If only they knew”, he murmurs in Kaz’s ear, his beard tickling against Kaz’s shoulder.

“Knew what?”

“That you’re all bark and no bite.”

Once upon a time it would’ve bothered him. He would’ve scowled, pushing Venom away, “What’s that supposed to mean? What do you know, huh?!”

Instead he huffs, makes himself comfortable in Venom’s arms. “Maybe”, he says, yawning. “No need to tell them, though. Let them believe it, makes my job easier.”

Kaz is a perfectionist but with Venom, he doesn’t need to be perfect. It’s enough to be himself.

*

Venom is a survivalist.

Despite the coma, the scars on his body, the shrapnel in his head: He prevails no matter how much pain he’s in, how difficult his objective is, how impossible the situation seems. Diamond Dogs counts on him and he won’t – can’t – disappoint.

Venom lives up to _his_ legend,  _her_ legacy. Wherever he goes, whatever he does, their story follows him. _Big Boss is invincible_ – his recruits say it with awe, his enemies with terror in their voices. _He went to hell and came back, stronger than ever._

To them, it’s all he is. But to Venom, Big Boss is only a chapter in a book that’s missing half its pages. They come back to him in pieces, torn and tinged with blood. A girl in a hospital, a peace sign on a bomb, a suture in form of a V. Warm guts in his hands and blue butterflies in the air. “Come back to me”, Kaz tells him, cupping Venom’s face.

“Paz is not getting better. We need to do something, Kaz.”

“Paz is dead. There’s nothing we can do for her anymore.”

Once upon a time he wouldn’t have believed him. “She’s not”, he would’ve insisted, clutching her photos in his hands, “How can she be dead if she’s right here?”

Instead he closes his eye, presses his face to Kaz’s shoulder.  _Help me_ , he says without words. _Get me out of here._

Venom is a survivalist but with Kaz, he doesn’t have to be invincible. It’s enough to trust him and keep breathing.


	31. #7: I Can Hear You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [Vkaz Week 2016](http://vkazweek2016.tumblr.com/), prompt: I Can Hear You.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Helpful Kaz, Venom Being A Wreck (As Always).

Venom’s head is filled with lyrics, his pulse thrums with the baseline. He nods along to the beat as he walks towards Kaz’s office, knowing for sure he’ll be humming the catchy vocals for weeks.

Pequod was right. Modern Talking is _amazing_.

Kaz is pouring himself coffee when Venom lets himself into his office, checking his watch to make sure he made it on time. 9:45 am: Time for Kaz’s morning break.

Venom closes the distance between them in relaxed strides; he doesn’t hesitate to wrap his arms around Kaz’s waist and pull him close to his chest. He feels more than hears Kaz’s chuckle when he sways with the music still playing in his ears, only stopping when his drink threatens to spill over. Kaz sets the mug down to reach blindly for one of Venom’s earpieces.

“Hey!”, Venom protests, muffled against the back of Kaz’s head. The song sounds tinny now, volume cut in half.

“Hey yourself”, Kaz grumbles back without heat. He’s long accepted Venom’s habit of crashing his coffee breaks when he’s home. This is just one of the possible ways he has done so over the years. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

“New music. Wanna listen?”

After taking a sip from his mug, Kaz tilts his head with a low “Mhm”. Venom fishes for the earpiece dangling down his chest and plugs it in Kaz’s ear–

He almost drops it when Kaz winces, surprise and confusion flitting over his face – then his expression evens out, the sudden tension gone.

“Kaz, wha–?”

“Hm. It’s more monotonous than what you usually like.”

Venom blinks, frowns. “It’s different, yeah. German band, Pequod gave me the tape. Why did you–”

Again Kaz interrupts him: “It’s catchy, though. I like it.” He taps on Venom’s hand still on his hip. “Gotta get back to work now…” Kaz sighs when Venom doesn’t move, meeting Venom’s worried look.

“Don't– No puppy eyes, okay? It’s nothing.”

“You can always–“

“– talk to you if something bothers me, I know.”

A moment passes. Venom lets him go, steps back. “Alright, have it your way then.”

Kaz gives him a peck on the cheek. “See you later?”

“Yeah.”

*

It’s a week later that Kaz approaches him about it. Venom is at the gym, finishing his set of twenty chin-ups in quick succession, relishing the feeling of muscles flexing in his arms and shoulders. He’s sweating profusely by the time he feels a familiar presence at his back; Venom looks over his shoulder to confirm it’s Kaz, dropping to his feet gracefully.

Kaz nods and Venom returns the gesture, tilting his head questioningly when the other doesn’t offer the reason for the interruption right away. “Something wrong?”

“No, I have something for you”, Kaz says, fidgeting with something in his pocket. _Nervous?_ Venom’s confusion only grows.

“Yeah? What is it?”

Kaz beckons him to come closer, taking out whatever it is and dropping it in Venom’s opened palm. Two small, skin-colored devices, similar to his earpieces if bulkier and vaguely ear-shaped–

“Hearing aids?”

“Yeah. Straight from R&D.” Kaz motions to his ears. “Try them on?”

Venom does as asked, first putting on the left, then the right one. They fit snuggly around his outer ears, not too different from the gear he wears on missions; yet nothing changes, the pads on the inside simply muffling the ambient noise around him.

“Any tight spots?”

A short headshake.

“Good. Lemme turn them on. Fair warning: They’re not fully calibrated yet.” Kaz reaches behind his ear, feeling for the tiny twitch on the device before he switches it on. He repeats the process on the other side. Venom is instantly distracted by the sound of Kaz’s breathing, the soft rustle of his clothes when he lowers his arm–

“What do you think?”

His voice is suddenly _there_ , deep and smooth and Venom flinches from the intensity of it, from the volume that’s more than a low murmur now. He covers his ears on instinct, hearing nothing but his own racing heartbeat.

“Are you okay?”, mouths Kaz, eyebrows drawn in worry.

Venom holds up a finger, “G-give me a moment.”

Even his own words are like a shout. Vague embarrassment coils in his gut. _Have I always been this loud?_ Venom falls silent. He lowers his hands gradually, allowing noise to filter in again. His pulse calms. When he breathes out, he hears the air rush out of his lungs. Kaz waits, wide-eyed and utterly motionless.

“Say something”, Venom whispers, gaze instinctively dropping to Kaz’s mouth before he catches himself. He looks at his eyes instead.

Kaz swallows visibly. “Are you okay?”, he repeats, keeping his voice down and _oh_ , Venom can understand him perfectly without having to read the words directly from his lips.

He marvels aloud at this fact, “I can hear you”, in lieu of answering Kaz’s question. “Say something else?”

“Diamond Dogs.” Kaz mirrors Venom’s relieved smile. “Venom Snake, uh… Hamburgers…?” Venom laughs at that and Kaz does too, a low embarrassed chuckle. “What? You’re putting me on the spot here.”

“Sorry”, Venom says lightly, warmth curling in his chest from Kaz’s laugh. “I love your voice.”

Kaz huffs, flushing pink. “Well, I’m glad you can hear me better now. Could’ve gotten these sooner, you know.”

A shrug. “Didn’t notice really. How did you?”

“Your music was too loud.” Kaz leaves it at that. “Anyways, I need those back. R&D just wanted a test drive.”

Venom reaches for the hearing aids. He hesitates.

Kaz notices. He smiles. “You’ll get them back, don’t worry. I just wanna make sure they’re safe to use. We’ll need to upgrade your radio and walkman, too.”

Taking them out makes the world dim around him. Venom hands them over carefully, muttering, “Thanks, Kaz.”

He misses his voice already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's a wrap for the Vkaz Week drabbles, I hope you enjoyed c:


	32. Elastic Heart (BBKaz)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for [BBKaz Day 2016](https://twitter.com/BBKazDay) over on Twitter, prompt: Nostalgia.
> 
> Somewhat of a tie-in to the third chapter of [Let Our Shadows Fall Away (Like Dust)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5629042/chapters/13774822).
> 
> Tags: Introspection, Kaz Feels Things (Mostly Anger).

Five words.

“Venom Snake is an imposter.”

Those five words out of Ocelot’s mouth shatter Kazuhira’s world as he knows it. _Snake is–_

“What…?”

Despite the ruthlessness Ocelot is capable of, his eyes warm with something akin to pity. Sympathy. “You heard me”, he says, massaging his temples like he’s trying to fend off a headache. “A phantom, a ghost, a body double… a _Doppelgänger_ , technically. Doesn’t matter what you call him.”

Kaz stares at him. He waits for Ocelot to call off his bluff, to indicate he’s joking, playing the little mind games he loves so much but nothing of the like happens. That pinched look that seems so out of place on Ocelot’s face remains.

Of all the lies the man tells on a daily basis, this is the truth. A million questions burst in Kaz’s mind all at once. _How? Since when? Who knows of this? Does_ he _know?_

For one gut-wrenching moment, _What happened to John?_

What comes out of his mouth is: “Why?”

Ocelot exhales softly. His mouth presses to a thin line and there it is, the coldness that surrounds him like an invisible shield. Keeping everyone else out.

“That doesn’t concern you.” A flippant gesture, oozing with forced nonchalance. “The phantom knows now. I thought you’d like to, as well”, like he’s doing him a simple, non-essential favor.

A decade of hard work, risking his very life, destroying his own body to ensure–

_It doesn’t concern you._

For the first time in twelve years, Kaz hates Big Boss.

*

Memories are a virus.

Every idle moment runs the risk of infection. It only takes one stray thought, one small glimpse into the past to contaminate the present until there’s no place to run, no cure in sight.

Big Boss’s presence is everywhere, down to the posters all over Mother Base. The ones Kaz himself ordered:  _Big Boss is watching you_ , they echo wherever he looks–

Contempt wraps around his heart like barbed wire, shallow cuts slowly bleeding him white yet it’s easier to handle than the underlying self-loathing. Nothing can change the fact that he should’ve seen this coming. The differences are laughably obvious now, down to the way Snake moves and talks – _if_ he talks. He’s been quiet for weeks.

A far cry from John’s charisma and that magnetic pull nobody seems to be able to escape. Hell, even now Kaz still feels it, tugging at him like a leash he can’t shed. Some days he wonders if he ever will.

_Big Boss is watching you._

Kaz tears the poster down. It’s only one of many.

*

A picture paints a thousand words, his mother used to say. Words abandoned her, though, when he found the photo. _Who is he?_  he asked, childish voice trembling, threatening to break. _Who is this man?_

She never answered but her silence was answer enough. There are stories that can’t be put into words, no matter which language one speaks.

Holding a different photo in his hand, Kaz finally understands. Big Boss and Kazuhira Miller are – _were_ , he reminds himself – more than a snapshot can capture. They could’ve been – _will never be_ – good for each other.

He considers the picture, knows he should get rid of it – tear it apart, burn it and be done with it. Instead he opens the secret compartment of his desk. The picture disappears inside.

_Not yet._


	33. Blue vs. Red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for a fic vs. art trade I did with [Polmcarts](http://polmcarts.tumblr.com/)! She drew me [this beautiful thing](http://polmcarts.tumblr.com/post/153246596084/lookie-lookie-kawaiibooker-no-pude-conmigo) and wished for a Vkaz kid fic in return.
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Crack, Parenting (Free-Form)

Kazuhira Miller never wanted kids.

He chews that over on his way to the mess hall, early enough to cross paths with the recruits on the last leg of their nightshift. Kids are tiring and time-consuming and his latent dislike for them aside, they don’t fit his military lifestyle. Letting himself into the kitchen, he spares the “Big Boss Not Allowed” sign on the door a glance and huffs. Neither his nor Snake’s, really.

He takes his apron, ties the cords at his back. Kids simply don’t belong on Mother Base and yet Kaz finds himself here every morning, preparing breakfast for two hungry teenagers he now calls his adoptive sons. Not that they speak of the term often, with one of them hating his guts for well over a year now and the other–

Well, David doesn’t say much of anything, really. Ever since they brought him home a few weeks ago he’s been quiet, only answering direct questions but otherwise withdrawing from any kind of social contact. Kaz expected as much, the depressingly long list of his previous homes attached to the file from CPS telling him all he needs to know. Still he hoped the kid would warm up to one of them eventually, to him or Snake or any other Diamond Dog. Even cheerful Pequod had no luck getting him out of his shell, not that he has stopped trying by any means.

 _Maybe he needs more time_ , Kaz thinks for the nth time as he spreads peanut butter on a slice of toast. Unlike his brother, David comes from a civilian background, a fact that’s painfully obvious every time he’s confronted with openly-carried guns and weaponized machinery of any kind. The fear on David’s face is very real and also very much something Kaz would like to avoid if possible.

Deep down he knows it’s a good thing. The other kids, Eli included, had to be forced away from weapons with varying success and getting them to concentrate on the make-shift school lessons was a challenge in and of itself, as their instructor Patient Owl reported. The problem remains that child-appropriate occupations are nothing if not rare on a military base surrounded by miles and miles of ocean.

Finishing up their PBJ sandwiches, Kaz packs them together with a carton of orange juice in seperate color-coded lunchboxes – red for Eli, blue for David – and sets them aside. He brushes back his hair, then sighs. _No more excuses._

Patience never was Kaz’s strong suit but for the boys, he’ll give his best.

*

“…and this is D-Walker”, Venom finishes the tour of the hangar, patting the machine proudly. With Kaz off-base for the day, he’s in charge of showing around Diamond Dogs’ newest family member, mostly to spend time with him and with some luck find out what he likes to do. Easier said than done but Snake’s never backed down from a challenge and thus they’ve spent the better part of the afternoon weaving through the different vehicles in Diamond Dogs arsenal, David walking ahead hesitantly while Snake explains.

There’s one thing working in his favor, at least, and that’s DD. David latched onto him the instant he saw him and they’ve been inseparable since, the dog trotting happily beside David wherever he goes. Today is no exception.

Unfortunate for Venom, most vehicles failed to coax out more than a faintly interested glance from David… until now. Something about the Walker Gear seems to strike the right cord, enough so that David steps up to it without nervously checking in with Snake first.

“D-Walker?”, he repeats. Blue eyes narrow as he focuses on the head-shaped piece at the top of the Walker Gear. “You have a mech?”

Snake blinks, momentarily taken aback. Pride touches the slow smile spreading on his lips. “Yeah, actually. You know mechs, huh?”

“Pilot-controlled bipedal power suits, yeah.” David glances up to gauge Venom’s reaction, then back down. He sniffs. “I… like robots.”

“They’re pretty neat”, Venom agrees, somewhat regretting that they keep Sahelanthropus’s existence a secret. He points his thumb at the minigun attached to the machine’s side. “See this? 1500 rounds without reloading, packs quite a punch. It’s legs are fast, too–“

Genuine excitement colors David’s voice. “Can I drive it?”

Hesitating, Venom tries to find the least offensive way to say _D-Walker is not a toy._ He settles for “Not today”, wincing at how dismissive it sounds. “It’s, uh, not exactly made for joyrides, y'know? Takes a bit to get the hang of the controls…”

It’s heartbreaking to see the rare happiness on David’s face dim, the drop in his mood clear enough for DD to whine and nudge his hand with his nose. Under the pressure of one and a half pairs of sad eyes, Snake folds even faster than Kaz.

“…but I guess trying won’t hurt.”

For the first time, David smiles in his presence. Venom decides it’s worth the scolding he’s in for later.

*

“You let him do _what_?!”

 _Here we go_ , Venom thinks. It seems like all the tricks he pulled – giving Kaz some time to come home, getting him curry from the mess hall, offering to massage his shoulders in that low, raspy tone of voice Kaz secretly loves – can’t save him after all.

“Take a walk on D-Walker”, he says again and makes a pacifying gesture with both hands when Kaz sucks in a deep breath to start yelling. His last chance is to speak first. “He didn’t touch the weapons, like I told him to, he went slowly, like I told him to, he even looked away when I put in the code…“ Kaz looks ready to explode. Venom sighs and grumbles, “It was perfectly safe, I swear.”

“'Perfectly safe’ my ass, V! You let a _child_ drive a bipedal _tank_. That thing’s loaded with missiles–!”

“He looked so happy, Kaz.” There’s little that can stop Kaz in his tracks when he’s angry, but those few words finally do the trick. Venom uses his dumbfounded silence and presses on: “He was smiling and even laughed a little. Turns out he really loves robots? And dogs but that’s, uh, kinda difficult to miss.”

Kaz glares at him a bit longer. “Robots, huh?” His tone is ice cold.

“Mechas, to be exact. Knew all kinds of stuff. Kid’s smart.”

“Hm.”

With that Kaz turns away, limping to the large bookshelf in the back of his office. Venom exhales. _The worst is over._ Only after a few minutes of watching him rummage through it does he dare to ask what he’s doing, sitting down on the corner of his desk in case he needs something between them after all.

“Lookin’ for something”, Kaz hisses before he pulls something out with a quiet “Gotcha!”. Venom leans forward to try and make out what it is, glimpsing a flash of white and blue on the cover of a VHS box – then Kaz puts it away, placing it cover-down on his bedside table. Firmly in his private space. _Hands off._

“So, uh, do you still want that massage or–?” Kaz levels him with a deeply unamused look. Venom swallows down the rest of the question.

Needless to say he sleeps on the couch that night.

*

Since David came into the picture Kaz has pushed for at least one shared meal a day for the four of them, to create some semblance of normalcy. The challenge wasn’t adapting his and Venom’s schedules to it – one of the many benefits of having the Boss on his side no matter what – but to get the brothers to participate.

Personal progress with David was one thing, reconciling him with his brother another. Before they met the fact that they each had a brother was a hazy concept at best. After that meeting one thing was perfectly clear: They’re exact opposites with one apparent similarity, namely their dislike for their sibling.

If leading an international PMC has taught Kaz anything, it’s that there are no differences that can’t be bridged eventually. Diamond Dogs is family, Outer Heaven is home – it’s only a matter of getting two stubborn teens to accept that, too.

Thus he created the tradition to share lunch and, after the second day, assigned pick-up duty to Pequod and Quiet, the first because David actually likes him, the second because Eli can escape many but not a superhuman with the ability to phase in and out of a tangible body.

Eli grunts when Quiet drops him off none too gently at their usual table in the mess hall, making sure to sit down as forceful as possible. “This is pointless”, he huffs and crosses his arms.

“Yeah”, David agrees glumly from his seat across from him, propping his head on his hand. He straightens a little when Pequod gives him a friendly pat on the back, nodding him and Quiet goodbye as they go take their own lunch break.

Kaz pushes their trays filled with today’s menu – lasagna with minestrone soup and tiramisu for dessert – towards them one after the other, “Shut up and eat”, then accepts his own from Venom who joins them last, looking refreshed after a quick post-mission shower.

“Listen to Kaz”, Venom reminds them after kissing his partner on the cheek, chuckling good-naturedly at the twin glare he receives. He takes his regular spot to Kaz’s right. “C'mon, at least there’s food.” That’s something all of them can agree on, apparently, since the kids and Venom start digging in with similar enthusiasm.

Kaz sighs, _It’s something_ , and takes a spoonful of his minestrone. It’s quiet for a few moments except for the clinking of cutlery on plates. While Eli practically inhales all the food there is, David takes one look at his soup and goes straight for the lasagna.

“How’s school?”, Kaz asks eventually, partly because he wants to dispel the awkwardness, partly because he actually cares. Venom looks up from his quickly-vanishing food to pay attention.

“Okay”, David mumbles.

“Wasn’t there”, Eli states, smirking.

 _Of course._ Lost cause or not, Kaz turns to Eli first. “Y'know, this whole Quiet deal can be extended to school, too.”

That wipes the grin off Eli’s face. “Can you stop riding my dick about this? I _told_ you–“

“Language”, Venom interrupts.

“–to leave me alone for fuck’s sake!”

In an act of swift justice Venom kicks his chair under the table, tipping it back enough to make Eli scramble forward to prevent falling on his ass. “What’s your damn problem?!” Eli growls, then points at David. “ _He’s_ the poster boy, not me. F…“, a glance at Venom, “…bloody hell.”

It’s Venom’s turn to smirk, “Good.” Kaz throws him a glance. _Really? A pissing contest with a kid?_ Venom shrugs. Kaz rolls his eyes.

Out of nowhere David pipes up, “It’s not that hard to just show up”, and keeps eating calmly. “Just saying.”

Even Eli is surprised into silence.

“Moving on”, Kaz announces. He pushes his left-overs in Venom’s direction, then wipes his mouth with a napkin. “Ever heard of anime?”

Venom laughs and nods.

Eli groans. “Seriously?”

David says nothing. The knowing glint in his eyes is answer enough, though.

Kaz smiles sharply. “Six p.m., my office. All of you show up or else.”

“Gotcha, boss.” Venom starts stacking up their now empty plates except for David’s untouched soup. “Eat your veggies”, he says seriously, staring David down until he sighs loudly and picks up his spoon again.

Dismissed for now, Eli gets up, hisses “I hate you all” and leaves.

Kaz looks around. All plates are whole, no knife fights, minimal yelling. He marks it down as progress.

*

It turns out _Mobile Suit Gundam_ was all they needed to come together as a family. Their small group of four – five, if you count the dog in their midst – is soon expanded to Quiet and Pequod, then more and more recruits.

It doesn’t take long for Diamond Dogs’ official anime night to be established. Once a week, the mess hall turns into a make-shift cinema, first showing all installments of Gundam in Kaz’s possession, then whichever series he can get, redirecting a part of Base Developments’ budget to cover translator’s wages and shipping costs. It’s worth it to see Eli and David sit side-by-side peacefully, soaking up the newest episode with shining eyes.

When Kaz announces he managed to get _Char’s Counterattack_ just in time for Christmas, they’re the first ones to cheer, darting to the kitchens to make popcorn. Kaz watches them go with a smile, shaking his head as it soon turnes into a race who can get there first.

“Happy?”, Venom asks behind him, wrapping his arms around Kaz’s waist and propping his head on Kaz’s shoulder.

Kaz hums, leaning his back against Venom’s chest. “Think so, yeah. We did alright, didn’t we?”

The sentence is barely finished when the fire alarm blares. Kaz tenses. Venom chuckles, then sighs fondly.

“C'mon, let’s save Mother Base. We still got a movie to watch.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The Author is aware that MSG:CC came out in 1988 but decided to say "Fuck it!" and mentioned it anyways.)


	34. Of Business Deals And Armani Shirts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Artichokebean](http://artichokebean.tumblr.com/) over on tumblr asked: "do you think V has ever flexed and accidentally ripped through the sleeves on a shirt?"
> 
> This was my answer.
> 
> Tags: FLUFF, Drinking, Established Relationship AF.

“I don’t know, Kaz”, Venom says, tugging at his shirt uncertainly. To say the fit is snug would be an understatement, and a big one at that.

Kaz waves away his concerns. He’s not looking at Venom but at his own shirt, fumbling with the last uncooperative button.

“I told you, it’s fine. That’s Armani you’re wearing. You can say what you want about the price, they know what they’re doing.”

Venom shuffles closer to help. Kaz’s warning glance keeps him away.

“Besides it’s just a party. All we need to do is get them to agree to our terms and sign the contract. In and out. No heavy lifting required.”

Kaz tries one more time, then: a huffed sigh. “Alright, fuck it. Can you just–?“

Once the final button is tamed, Venom flattens Kaz’s tie and nods appreciatively.

“Lookin’ good, Kaz.”

“Not so bad yourself”, Kaz counters easily, indulging Snake in one small kiss. “C'mon, we got work to do.”

“ _You_ have work to do. I’m just”, he gestures lazily, going for Ocelot’s finger guns but with half the enthusiasm behind it, “there for the effect.”

This time Kaz rolls his eyes. “Same difference. You comin’ or what?”

“Right behind you.”

*

The deal was going great – if Kaz were a more optimistic person, ‘perfectly’ – when a solid weight stumbles into him, big arms wrapping around him.

“Kaaaz.”

_Oh no._

Whatever genuineness Kaz’s smile had goes up in smoke instantly. Nodding to the representatives of the soon-to-be allied PMC, he forces out, “If you’ll excuse me, gentlemen”, before backing away as gracefully as he can considering his heavy _drunk_ Boss hanging at his side.

“ _What the hell are you doing?_ ”, Kaz hisses the moment they’re out of earshot and pushes Venom away from him. He rethinks that decision when the other sways visibly, keeping a steadying hand on the crook of his elbow. Not even the superb – _expensive_ – quality of the fabric under his fingers can smother his ever-growing fury now.

“I love youuu.”

_You irresponsible, insufferable–_

Kaz takes a deep breath. “Okay.” Waving over one of the waiters offering canapés to the guests, he asks for some water, “a bottle, if you have it”, and seethes some more at the understanding/pitying look he receives in return.

Meanwhile Venom has scrapped together his remaining concentration to fix Kaz with a sad look. “You don’t?”

“C'mon, c'mon”, Kaz mumbles under his breath, searching the room for the waiter. Louder, he says: “Don’t what, V?”

“Love me.”

That certainly gains Kaz’s attention. With a start he remembers Venom is not only a cuddly drunk, but also a melancholic one.

Kaz lowers his voice, keeping an eye on the party-goers around them.

“What? Of course I do, you know that.”

Venom shrinks back all the same. Kaz never believed in God but he’d be lying if he wasn’t hoping for some kind of miracle, some surge of eternal patience the like Venom always seems to have.

“Hey, listen. _I love you._ ” Kaz has to duck a little to catch Venom’s gaze, subtly hugging him to his side. “I just… really need you sober right now.”

Someone clears their throat beside them, making Kaz jump. “Sir, your water”, says the waiter, no doubt standing there for a while now; _Asshole_ , Kaz thinks but thanks him anyways. The bottle goes straight to Venom, who frowns at it until Kaz frowns at him.

“Drink.”

“Don’t wanna.”

 _Oh, for–_ “Drink. Please.”

Venom blinks slowly, then raises his only visible eyebrow.

Kaz groans internally. “What now?”

“I’ll drink…”

“…if?”

“…if you dance with me.”

_You sneaky little–_

Kaz narrows his eyes. It’s mostly covered by his aviators but Venom is observant enough to read his expression, drunk or not. He waits.

All the hours Kaz put into this deal flash through his mind, all the work that’ll be wasted if he – _they_ , unfortunately – don’t get that signature.

“…”

“Is that a yes, Kaz?”

It takes considerable effort to unclench his jaw to speak. “Yes, _Snake_.”

“Deal.”

Venom takes a sip, going for smooth even if a little dribbles past his lips onto his too-tight shirt.

*

“Just for the record, I’m hating every second of this.”

Venom laughs quietly, his breath brushing Kaz’s ear. Kaz tightens his hand on Venom’s prosthetic to not stumble as they turn slowly to the rhythm of the music.

Rearranging his grip on Kaz’s lower back, Venom holds him close to his chest. He stopped swaying after dutifully downing the entire bottle of water under Kaz’s observation. That was an hour ago.

“For the record: I don’t believe you.”

Kaz huffs and says nothing.

They dance a while longer, skipping the faster songs for Kaz’s sake although Venom never mentions it. To return the favor, Kaz doesn’t (seriously) protest when he’s pulled onto the dance floor again and again.

Until he spots the businessmen hanging around the bar, eyes on them as they nurse their drinks, and Kaz remembers with a start there’s still a job to be done.

“V–“

“Don’t worry, I already got it.”

Kaz leans out of their embrace to take in Venom’s expression properly. Too innocent. A little smug. “…What?”

“The signature. I already got it.”

Having gone through his rage fuel a while ago, Kaz just groans. Knowing Venom, he did all of this for– “A dance. You did all this so I’d dance with you, didn’t you?”

“Well”, Venom drawls, dropping the act at Kaz’s glare. “Yes and no. I _am_ buzzed, that’s for sure. Who knew negotiating meant 'drink to impress’?”

“Lightweight”, Kaz grumbles without heat. The deal is safe, that’s all that matters. Except…

“V? Next time, just _ask me._ ”

Venom smiles. “I will if you say yes.”

The song ends. Kaz knows they should go now. He hesitates.

“One more?”, Venom asks hopefully and Kaz goes with him, surrendering to his lead–

It happens so fast.

Kaz trips over a miniscule bump in the floor, his prosthetic digging into his stump hard enough to make him gasp in pain as he stumbles and falls–

_Rrrip!_

Next thing he knows he’s in Venom’s arms, safely out of harm’s way. Kaz blinks, his heart almost beating out his chest with residue adrenaline as he takes stock of the situation.

“Uh, V?”

“You okay?”

They speak simultaneously, then fall silent. A second passes in which they share an owlish look, first at each other, then down at the popped buttons exposing Venom’s chest.

It’s the realization that Venom’s bulging biceps ripped through the sleeves of his shirt that breaks the spell and they laugh, harder than ever before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No actual shade was meant towards Giorgio Armani, I'm sure their shirts are great (?)
> 
> In other news I'm not dead and the new V series chapter is on its way... slowly... at a glacial pace...


	35. Stay

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written for Valentine's Day 2017 c: Happy V-Day guys!
> 
> Tags: FLUFF, Food, That's Pretty Much It

“So, got any plans for Valentine's Day?”

Kaz's hand stops on its way to his duffle bag. He glances up at Pequod, who looks more and more nervous, shuffling from foot to foot where he waits for Kaz to exit the chopper as well.

“Uh, 'cause you gave me the 14th off this year and since you and the Boss are all official now I was wondering–“

Going for nonchalant, Kaz shrugs, “Thought you'd like to spent it with your wife, is all”, and grabs his bag decisively. “Or am I wrong?”

He joins his pilot on the landing zone – _finally back on home ground_ , something inside him chants – and, after a moment of pause to give Pequod the chance to run away, Kaz makes his way towards the mess hall. Always the courageous one, Pequod tags along despite his expression of mild regret at the topic he chose.

“Oh. Yeah, of course.” Pequod smiles, matching Kaz's slightly shorter strides. “Thank you, Comm–“

“Felix. We talked about this.”

“–Miller. Just Miller, got it.”

They arrive and Kaz is pleased to notice Pequod lets him handle the door. There's only one person Kaz accepts this kind of chivalrous gestures from; every Diamond Dog who tried has learned this the hard way.

It's a while later, after they've each gotten their meals – burger and fries for Kaz, lentil stew for Pequod – and sat down at their usual table, that Kaz casually says: “I do, in fact, have plans for Valentine's. Got something I was meaning to show him for a while now.”

If he waits for the exact moment Pequod decides to brave a sip of his too-hot stew, only to see him snort and spill most of it with muttered curses, it's nobody's business but his own.

“That's good to hear”, Pequod manages between dabs of his napkin before he sighs and gives up on his stained shirt. “What is it?”

Kaz makes sure the other's eyes are on him when he takes a bite off one of his fries, smirking deviously for just a second, just enough to plant an idea – and Pequod's face flushes a bright red, doubtlessly reliving one of the many times he's caught them red-handed. Then–

“Get your mind out the gutter”, he quips, “I don't kiss and tell... much. Try again next time.”

Kaz then munches the rest of his fries happily but not without offering Pequod some. He's not an animal, after all.

*

Valentine's Day falls on Venom's day off and thus, it starts with the usual: Get up, fetch the dogs, go for a run, come back in time to wake up Kaz–

Only this time, Venom finds the bed empty and, after listening for the sound of a running shower, concludes Kaz must've gone... somewhere. In his stead there's a box placed on the neatly-made covers. _Try it on and meet me outside_ , it says on the Diamond Dogs-branded post-it stuck to the lid.

Inside, there's a tuxedo – classic black, complete with a deep red bowtie and dress shoes in his size – and, after shaking his head at the expensive feel of the fabric, Venom showers, trims his beard and goes through the tedious motions of putting it on.

The tux fits like a glove. _But then again_ , Venom muses on his way out, _it's chosen by Kazuhira Miller. Of course it does._ As promised, said man is waiting on the helicopter pad outside, wearing a similar outfit, long hair undone. Behind him, one of their civil helicopters is standing by. The pilot salutes, Venom nods. It's not Pequod.

“Took you long enough”, Kaz grumbles when he joins him, to which Venom replies, “Good to see you too”, just to earn himself a huff and a fleeting smile. They kiss, their usual good morning peck, before Kaz gets back to business.

“So, what do you think?”

The question is directed more at the lapels of Venom's tux than himself as Kaz examines the fit, then fixes Venom's bowtie. Venom takes the time to appreciate how Kaz's blue one compliments his eyes, for once left uncovered by his aviators; reaching for his cheek, Venom's bionic thumb brushes the delicate skin underneath, red contrasting blue. “Perfect.”

Kaz rolls his eyes, “I meant your tux”, even if he looks pleased all the same. “I know you're not a big fan of all this fancy stuff.“

“I like it”, Venom says simply. With a nod to the chopper he says, “What's this?”, and smiles teasingly. “Taking me out on a date?”

Kaz shrugs. “Something like that. C'mon, we can't be late. I made, uh, reservations.”

And if he notices Kaz's expression is a little too innocent to be 100% genuine, well, Snake is willing to wait and see what all this fuss is really about.

*

The destination of their little trip is a restaurant on the mainland, nestled between other food places but its distinctly American style makes it stick out, even if it looks to be currently closed.

“Kaz, are you sure–?”

But Kaz waves away his concerns, “Yeah, yeah, it's the place”, he says distractedly as he fishes for what turns out to be the keys for the entrance door. “Come on in, we have it to ourselves.”

Walking inside, Venom lets out an appreciative whistle. Even though the place is clearly meant for cheaper food – _a fast food joint, maybe?_ – the regular tables have been moved aside for a big wooden one, readily laid above a pristine white cloth. A lit candle flickers at the center. “Damn, Kaz.”

Arms crossed, Kaz chuckles. He motions for Venom to take off his jacket while he pulls out his chair for him. “Too much?”

Venom shakes his head and sits down, blinking at the myriad of plates and silverware in front of him; he can't remember the last time he ate anything else than field rations and food from the mess hall yet there's no time to worry about which side to start with – out of nowhere, a waiter appears, greeting them cheerily but toning it down at Kaz's near-instant glare.

The menu they're handed is predefined, as is the red wine they're served with a nervous smile. By the time the first course comes around, an elaborately decorated salad with walnuts and avocado, Venom is thoroughly impressed. Kaz truly spared no efforts, a fact he's visibly proud of every time Snake mentions it even if he predictably plays it down.

“Okay, what's the catch?”, Venom asks eventually, after they spent the bigger part of the second course subtly fighting over the last of the excellent salmon ceviche, a dish he recognizes from the days Hungry Falcon is in charge of Mother Base's kitchens.

Kaz blinks as if surprised, raising his hands and, conveniently, giving Venom an opening to claim the final bit for himself. “No catch.” At Venom's disbelieving snort, Kaz sighs. “C'mon, V. Just wanted to spend some time together, be the romantic one for once, y'know?”

And if the uncharacteristic niceties didn't tip him off, it's the use of the word 'romantic'. Kazuhira Miller doesn't do romance. Not explicitly.

Determined to get to the bottom of this, Venom plays along for now, taking a sip of his wine. Ever observant, the waiter comes along to refill it, and now that Venom's paying attention, his face seems somehow familiar, he just can't pinpoint why... then he darts away to bring the next dish and the game begins anew.

*

Needless to say, Kaz's plan is going swimmingly.

Relaxed by good food and the fact they have each other for themselves right now, they talk throughout the third and fourth course like they haven't in a long time. Venom hasn't asked further suspicious questions and for that, Kaz is glad – instead, he seems a little tipsy from the wine, something that's so rare Kaz wishes for Venom's camera to be able to immortalize it.

More reasonably, he gestures for the waiter to slow down on the wine. Kaz wants Venom sober enough for what's to follow; Stone Mastodon nods, thankfully less flustered than how he started his mission with, and scurries to get the dessert at Kaz's determined nod.

It consists of different chocolate-covered fruits, which, after a short moment of consideration, Venom insists to feed Kaz with. Maybe it's Kaz's own buzz but he doesn't really mind it, laughing as Venom kisses away any wayward bits of chocolate left on his mouth.

A shy cough interrupts any further activities. Awkwardly, Mastodon lets them know he'll be in the back now, making a gesture that's half-way to a salute until he remembers himself and waves instead.

Venom looks at Mastodon's retreating back for a second. Then he shrugs, “The guy's kinda nervous, isn't he?”, and turns back to Kaz–

The satin box Kaz is cradling in his hand feels too small to him yet he knows, despite his anxious heart pounding away in his chest, that he made the right call when the first thing out of Venom's mouth is “Kaz?” in that impossibly small voice Kaz's heard only once before, when Kaz told him he loved him for the first time.

“V”, Kaz answers as calmly as he can, “I...”, but the words he carefully prepared won't quite make it out of his mouth. Kaz breathes deep, knuckles white with how hard he's gripping the box to stop his fingers from trembling.

Venom's hand is warm when it wraps around his, his eye a little wet as it meets Kaz's.

“I'm here”, is all he says, and somehow it's enough to save Kaz from drowning in his own speechlessness.

“I love you”, Kaz whispers, then chuckles at his own shaky voice. “There goes my speech but... To hell with it. To hell with everything else, V. All I know is that I want you to have something of mine when I'm away, and I want something of yours, and since rings are... difficult”, a helpless shrug with his right shoulder, where his bionic hangs heavy, “I thought...”

Venom's thumb rubs the back of his hand. Kaz opens the box.

A quiet moment passes while Venom reaches inside, carefully inspecting what he finds there.

“Diamonds?”

“Earrings”, Kaz corrects softly. “One for you, one for me.” He pauses. “If you want. It's unusual but–“

“They're perfect, Kaz.”

Venom's smile is gentle, a delicate thing on his rough, rough face. With all the care in the world, he places them back and closes the box, pressing a kiss to it.

In that moment, when Venom takes what Kaz has to give, and gives back, Kaz feels light-headed, weak, feverishly warm – then he realizes that their bond isn't a cage, but relief, and happiness, and love all wrapped in one.

 

 


	36. #6 (Otasune)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yeoyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoyou) sent me #6 of the [Drabble Challenge](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150) on tumblr: "I just like proving you wrong."
> 
> Tags: Fluff, Cooking, Otacon Saves The Day (And Dave From Himself)

“Fuck”, David mumbled to himself, a loud sizzling noise covering for anything else he might’ve added. Concentration momentarily broken, Hal’s gaze flicks from his laptop screen to his roommate – Collegue? Friend?  _No, it’s too early for that_  – fighting valiantly against the drops of hot oil crackling happily from the pan in front of him.

It’s a familiar sight. One of the first things Hal learned in their still fresh partnership is that David’s cooking is… bad. That doesn’t stop him from doing everything himself, just as his lone wolf attitude promises. Thus, Hal remains idle and watches the tragedy happen for a few minutes, the nervous bouncing of his leg upsetting the precarious position of the laptop on his knee. The distinct smell of burning food breaks his resolve. Pride is one thing - burning their crappy flat down another.

“Need a hand?”, Hal asks, waiting until David glances at him to approach. “Nah”, is the predictable answer. A somewhat charred-looking pair of fried eggs is scratched off the pan, thrown on a plate and–

David almost knocks against Hal on his way out, who hasn’t moved an inch. He gives David his best judging look. David stares back.

“What?”

Hal’s heart speeds up like the traitor it is.

(He prays that David’s set of super spy skills doesn’t include freakishly good hearing or else he’ll  _know_.)

Hal swallows. “Uh, that’s not food.”

And there it is, Snake’s trademark frown. Hal scraps together his courage and takes the plate out of his hand, squeezing past him into the kitchen. The eggs land in the trash before David can object.

There’s tension in the air. Taking the guy’s food away might’ve been a bit much. “Give me ten– No, fifteen minutes”, Hal ameds as he scrubs the burnt pan, mostly to busy his hands. “You’ll see.”

David narrows his eyes. Then, with the same determination he does anything in life, he leans against the wall, gaze firmly trained on Hal. The challenge is clear.

“You’ll see”, Hal repeats under his breath, and gets to work.

Twelve minutes and thirty-five seconds later, his work is presented to the jury: spaghetti with a simple tomato sauce. David cocks an eyebrow yet says nothing as he picks up his fork and starts eating.

He stays silent the entire meal; by the end of it, Hal has metaphorically bitten his nails to the flesh and, less metaphorically, burned a day’s worth of calories with leg-bouncing.

“And?”

He refuses to feel self-concious about his higher-than-normal voice, then proceeds to do so anyways.

“’S alright.”

Hal waits.

David shifts a little, notices he’s doing it, stops. Finally: a huff.

“Fine. You win, it’s pretty good.”

The opportunity to say “I told you so” is  _right there_  but Hal decides to throw David a bone and simply cheers. Loudly.

“Rub it in, will ya… I thought you nerds only eat ramen or something.”

“Well, yeah. But trust me, you gotta throw something vegetable-like in there once in a while or else.”

Now that his cooking is David-approved, Hal digs into his own portion. “Besides–“, Hal starts, pausing to swallow his mouthful of spaghetti. “I just like proving you wrong.”

David scowls until he can’t hold back anymore and chuckles, low and husky. “Looks like it.”

Hal blames his treacherous heart for the blush that rises to his cheeks.


	37. #13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Yeoyou](http://archiveofourown.org/users/yeoyou) sent me #13 of the [Drabble Challenge](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150) on tumblr: "Looks like we're gonna be stuck here for a while."
> 
> Tags: Team Bonding, Tactical UNO Playing, Pequod Sans Chopper :(

The last attempt to start the motor ends in loud gurgling, followed by a drawn out hiss signaling it’s untimely demise.

Pequod rests his forehead against the sun-heated hull of his beloved Blackfoot. He sighs.

“No dice, Boss!”, he reports, coming around the grounded chopper. “She’s down for good.”

Venom Snake and Quiet are sitting a few yards away in the meager shadow of what looks like the only tree in the Afghan desert. Snake nods somberly. He pats Pequod on the back when he joins them.

“Sorry for your loss. Jerky?”

He takes one and sits on a spot Quiet clears for him by the exposed roots. A moment is spent chewing. It’s weirdly peaceful despite the fact that they just lost their ride home.

Then the radio cracks to life. “Did it work?” Commander Miller doesn’t sound particularly optimistic, but then again, does he ever?

“Nope”, Snake answers, muffled by the piece of dried meat in his mouth. “Is Queequeg around?”

“Close-by, yeah. I’ll send ‘em over.” His microphone is muted while he makes the call. A few seconds later, Miller’s back. “He had to turn back to refuel. Sit tight, okay? And Pequod – my condolences. She was a true beauty.”

Caught by surprise, Pequod fumbles with his own headset. “Uh, copy that. Thanks, Commander.”

The rest of the conversation is between Snake and Miller. Pequod tunes it out.

“Hey”, he reaches into his pocket and turns to Quiet, “care for a rematch?”

Quiet’s eyes have a competitive glint in them even before Pequod pulls out the UNO cards he carries around. By the time they’ve set things up, Snake is there too, motioning for Pequod to deal him out too.

“Looks like we’re gonna be stuck here for a while.”

Pequod shrugs and gives him his share of cards. “More than enough time to get crushed by Q again, huh Boss?”

Snake huffs a laugh. Quiet grins smugly.

They spend a few turns in comfortable silence. The game is running smoothly and betrayal-free. For now.

Eventually, Pequod feels a knee nudge against his. Quiet catches his gaze and nods at Snake. His confusion must be apparent because her face suddenly falls into a very familiar scowl.  _Ah._

“Hey, so, uh, Boss.” Pequod winces at his own clumsy attempt at casualness. “Say, how’s the Commander doing?”

Snake is staring at his cards, highly concentrated. He plays a Wild card and says, “Green”. Quiet meets his challenging nod with an unfazed blink and goes with a green Two. “Shit.”

Pequod shakes his head at his not-green hand. He pulls a new card. Reverse.

“Bit grumpy about the broken chopper but he’ll live. Why?”

“Oh, you know. Just curious.”

Pequod’s voice must’ve sounded too innocent because Snake squints first at him, then at Quiet.

“Subtle.”

More turns pass. Pequod actually manages to lose some cards – maybe he has a chance at winning for once?

Then, out of nowhere: “I… don’t kiss and tell.”

Quiet cackles silently. Pequod clears his throat. “When you say kissing…”

Snake huffs and, with a sniper’s efficiency, shoots down Pequod’s advantage with a +4. “Red.”

Pequod counters. +2. “Blue.”

Quiet rolls her eyes as if to say,  _please_. +4. She taps the yellow field on the UNO box.

Pequod glances at his hand, then at Snake’s. Their eyes meet. Snake smirks.

+2. “Red.”  _Yikes._ Quiet hisses in sympathy.

“That’s cold, Boss.”

“Revenge is served best that way, I’m told.”

With Pequod out, it’s the usual deathmatch between Snake and Quiet. By the time Quiet wins (if barely), Miller’s reported Queequeg’s imminent arrival.

“Well”, Snake stands up and stretches, back popping loudly, “someday I’ll get you, Q.”

Quiet helps Pequod with collecting and dusting off the cards. “Thanks for defending my honor”, he tells her, grinning. Quiet winks and smiles back.


	38. #14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [VenomBunSnake](http://archiveofourown.org/users/VenomBunSnake/pseuds/VenomBunSnake) sent me #14 of the [Drabble Challenge](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150) on tumblr: "Take. It. Off."
> 
> Tags: Domestic Fluff, Slice Of Life, Sneaky Kaz Is Sneaky

For being on what is basically an isolated metal island in the middle of nowhere, certain things on Mother Base have a tendency to simply… disappear. Most of it can be attributed to recruits of all ranks swiping minor stuff like cigarettes, food, or the occasional porn magazine when their owners aren’t looking. It’s the reason why the door to the cold store has been upgraded with state-of-the-art locks – the medical team was getting tired of treating Diamond Dogs for frostbite despite the mild temperatures.

Venom Snake’s problem is different, though. For the third time this month, he’s digging through his closet in search for something to wear that’s not some sort of military uniform. God knows he spends enough time in camos anyways; his free days start the moment he puts on some sweats and whatever tee he can find, and walks out of his room without carrying his own weight in gear.

Which means not finding any is actively counteracting that. Snake might have problems with his memory but he  _would_  remember running out of shirts – and even the recruits with the stickiest fingers don’t have access to his private quarters. Even his laundry bag proves empty upon inspection. Sighing deeply, Venom slips into the Diamond Dogs-branded shorts he uses for his morning jogs and goes to investigate.

One thing leads to another and before long, he finds himself in front of Kaz’s office. It’s his last resort – Kaz signed off for a nap a while ago, and Venom knows better than to wake him for something so trivial – but this situation is really annoying him and Kaz usually knows a solution to everything.

Thus, he knocks, once, then another time. No response. Weighing his options, Venom prepares himself for the worst when he opens the door carefully, peeking inside to see his suspicion confirmed. A familiar pattern of saw-like snores drown out Snake’s sneaking approach; there, nestled in a bunch of blankets, lies Kaz.

Venom mentally pauses his mission for a moment, watching his partner sleep. Years together have made Snake immune to the snoring – he can appreciate all the more how peaceful Kaz looks when he’s asleep, cute almost when he’s hugging his blanket close like that–

_Wait, that’s not…_

In Kaz’s arms, there’s what looks like a whole bundle of his shirts and– Is he wearing one too?

“Oh  _come on_ ”, Venom groans, less concerned now with waking up Kaz given he’s the cause for all this. “Kaz. Hey, Kaz. Kaz.”

Kaz’s eyes flutter, opening a little before he grumbles something that sounds like “Go away, V” and hides his face against his pillow.

“Not until you give me back your hostages. C'mon, I need those, you know?”

Kaz lifts his head with a frown, sitting up a little. “Hostage…? What?”

Venom takes the chance to steal his clothes back, plucking them from Kaz’s loose grip.

“Hey–!”

“Mine.” He places them out of reach before he turns back to Kaz, eyebrow raised and arms crossed. “That one, too.”

By now, Kaz is awake enough to understand he’s been busted. He flushes, bright enough that Venom can see it in the semi-darkness of the room. “I don’t know what you’re talking about”, he mumbles defiantly, copying Snake’s pose as best as he can. It looks slightly less intimidating given his touseled hair and the drowsy look on his face.

It’s effective in a different way, though. Snake finds himself first sitting down, then crawling closer, nuzzling Kaz’s neck. “Kaz…” He peppers kisses up to his nose, nipping it gently. “Please take it off?”

Kaz remains stubborn, “No– Mmm”, his protest muffled by Venom’s lips. Venom smiles when Kaz leans in, kissing him back almost aggressively until he mellows out, moaning softly when Snake’s hands wander under the shirt–

One tug – and it’s his, leaving behind one scowling Kaz. “Since when do you play dirty?”

“Oh, and that kicked puppy look earlier? I’m not the only one.”

Rolling his eyes, Kaz shuffles to the edge of the bed. “Fine.” Lower, he mumbles: “They stopped smelling like you anyways.”

Venom huffs but doesn’t comment, pretty sure he wasn’t meant to hear it. He looks down at the shirt in his hands.  _So that’s what this is about?_

Quietly vowing to leave Kaz his scarf the next time he stops by, Snake kneels down to help Kaz into his prosthesis. He’s gently pushing up the empty leg of his pants when–

“Wait, are these mine?”

“…”

“Kaz!”


	39. #51

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [Hayyie](http://archiveofourown.org/users/hayyie) sent me #51 of the [Drabble Challenge](https://prompt-bank.tumblr.com/post/146902678083/drabble-challenge-1-150) on tumblr: "I'm your husband. It's my job."
> 
> Tags: Capital F Fluff, Old Vkaz, More Domesticity 2k17

It takes a while to wake up, some days. The comfortable weight at his side; the warm pressure of an arm around his waist; that scent that’s been home for longer than he cares to remember – is it reality, or just a trick of his drowsy brain, something that should be there but isn’t because–

Opening his eyes means facing that silent doubt,  _what if_ , and it gets harder the more he has to lose but–

Kaz blinks.

Patchy darkness greets him. The soft light poking through the half-closed blinds indicates it’s early morning. He squints against it, patting the covers in front of him looking for–

“V?”

Fear makes Kaz’s voice brittle like old bones, like rotten wood, straining not to collapse. Kaz sits up abruptly, too fast, his head is swimming with vertigo.  _He’s not here._

He’s halfway out of bed when the door opens, gradually revealing a tray of food first, then its bearer. “Morning, Ka– Oh! You’re awake.”

Kaz has to actively hold himself back to stay where he is, tangling his fingers in the sheets. “Yeah”, he says quietly. His heart hammers away in his chest; Kaz tries not to stare too long, gaze dropping to the assortment of plates in V’s hands. They’re shaking with effort.

“V, you’re not supposed to–“

“I got this.”

Before he can fully shuffle out of bed to help, V crosses the remaining distance, stubborn as always, and sets down the tray on his side of the bed. “Breakfast is here”, he announces with obvious pride, presenting two cups of coffee, some bread, fried eggs and bacon, among other things.

Nothing is burned or otherwise messy – Kaz is impressed. He takes his share of the coffee and smiles. “To what do I owe the honor?”

“Felt like spoiling you, is all.”

V sits down, clearly winded. Kaz hums worriedly and rubs V’s left shoulder to ease the pain a little. “It’s not that I don’t appreciate it but… You know what the doc said. No heavy lifting.”

V doesn’t answer right away; he slides under the covers and drags the food closer. Serving Kaz some eggs and a few strips of bacon, he hands him his plate with his best innocent look.

“Not even for you?”

Kaz rolls his eyes. “ _Especially_ not for me.”

They dig in. A few bites in, Kaz nods his approval, licking some stray egg yolk off his hand. “Can’t remember the last time I had breakfast in bed like this.”

“Me neither”, V chuckles, munching happily on some bacon.

By the time they’re done, they’re both comfortably full and leaning against each other. Kaz finishes his coffee and leans his head against V’s shoulder.

“That was good.”

“Happy?”

“Mmhm.”

“Good.” V kisses his hair. It’s quiet for a while. Then: “I… know it’s not easy sometimes with me and–“

Ready to interrupt, Kaz looks up but V continues, his expression serious.

“I wanted to give you something, too. Even if it’s not much.”

“'Not much’?”

Kaz frowns when V glances away. Cradling his cheek, he makes sure to catch V’s eye, coaxing him out of hiding. “V, all you ever did was take care of everyone. Of me.” A soft smile touches Kaz’s lips. He brushes some crumbs off V’s chin with his thumb. “Alright? You did enough. It’s my turn now.”

“Kaz…”

“Hush.”

Kaz playfully flicks V’s ear. More gently, he runs one finger down to where their diamond glints, all these years later. “I’m your husband, V.” Kaz’s smile widens when V reaches for its counterpart on Kaz’s ear.

“Let me do my job, hm?”


End file.
